One Young Girl
by MissGeorgia96
Summary: This Story i have been working on for a while so i could put it all up at once. Bella is a young girl graduating school. Edward is the principle she has a crush on. What happens when Edward thinks she's making a move on his? Will it go 'swimmingly' or not
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Alice! You replaced my clothes, underwear and shoes!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and Alice suddenly ran out of her bedroom across the hall and down the stairs.

"Wear the short shorts today and I'll give them back. Anyway, your crush will think your cute." Alice said as she hid in the corner to the dining room behind Carlisle who was drinking his coffee. I growled at her, she knew I couldn't have Mr. Masen think I was cute cause he was a teacher.

"Dad, make Bella stop." Alice screamed as she jumped up over the table and ran towards the stairs. Just as I was running behind her I was grabbed and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down." I growled and Emmett smiled before running towards the stairs. He jumped them two at a time before throwing me on the bed in my room.

"Just wear the shorts Bella. They will make you look hot." He said and I snorted before kicking him in the shin.

"I'm your baby sister. Remember that." I said and he nodded before hobbling out the room.

I sighed as I picked up the extra short jean short shorts Alice had gotten me. I slipped on a black thong and push up bra before slipping the short shorts up over my hips.

I looked at all the tops Alice had left me for a decent one before sighing and pulling on a black three-quarter sleeve cardigan top with a very low v-neck line. It was tight around my boobs and made them stick out more than usual, making me nervous.

"I hate Alice." I mumbled as I pulled on the black stiletto heels that she had left me with and walked out the door and down the stairs.

"You bitch." I said to Alice as I grabbed a granola bar, my helmet, my bag, my jacket and my keys before going over to Carlisle and giving him and Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya later. I have music and Dance with Mr. Masen this morning." I said before walking into the garage. I jumped on my black motorbike and got ready to go before putting the keys in the ignition and shooting forward out of the garage.

When I reached school I parked my bike and walked to the lecture/assembly/performance/exams hall where Mr. Masen would be waiting for me.

As I walked in Mr. Masen was playing Piano so I sat down on a seat and took off my shoes, leaving them and all my stuff there before walking down to the stage area and dropping my Jacket before getting up on the stage and lying back to let the music take over my senses.

As he stopped playing I sat up and crawled over to the seat before climbing up beside him and smiling.

"Hey Mr. Masen." I said and nudged him slightly when I saw a picture of a young girl who was about six or seven. "That your daughter." I asked and for the first time this morning, he looked down at me.

"No, it's a girl my parents adopted when I was younger. She coming to live with me and will be here tomorrow. I'm worried cause she is only your age and I don't know how to speak to a girl your age." He said and I laughed before giving him a hug.

"Hello, your speaking to me." I said before getting up from the seat and grabbing the guitar that was sitting on the side of the stage. "Why introduce me to her tomorrow at our after school session? I'm sure she's not that different to me." I smiled at Mr. Masen and he was staring at me like I had a third head.

"Bella! Dad told me to bring you this." I heard Alice shout and I turned to see her holding up a small note book.

"Put it with my junk and go away. I still don't forgive you for this." I pointed at my clothing and I heard her laugh before leaving.

I turned to see Mr. Masen staring at me, his eyes were only a bit higher than where my ass had been a few seconds ago.

"Hey, I'm here." I said and walked over, taking his face between my hands and lifting it so he was looking at me eyes.

I looked into his Emerald eyes and felt lost as I started to lean in. The first bell rang and I sighed before getting up and going to the center of the stage to stretch.

"Can you play something on guitar today?" I asked and Mr. Mason nodded before picking up the guitar.

I stood and he started to play before singing along to it.

_Young teacher, the subject of school girl fantasy_

_She wants him so badly, knows what she wants to be_

_With all the charms of a woman_

_You've kept a secret of your youth_

_Book marking, she's so close now, this girl is half his age_

_Don't stand_

_Don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Young girl, you're out of your mind_

_You're love for me is way out of line_

_Better run girl, _

_You're much too young girl_

_Temptation, frustration, so bad it makes him cry_

_Beneath your perfume and make up_

_You're just a baby in disguise_

_Get out of here, before you have the time to change your mind_

_Cause I'm afraid you'll go to far_

_Don't stand_

_Don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand_

_Don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Young girl, you're out of your mind_

_You're love for me is way out of line_

_Better run girl, _

_You're much too young girl_

_Don't stand_

_Don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_You're much too young girl_

_You're much too young girl_

I smiled as I ended my dance, sitting on the top of the piano with my chest heaving and shorts slipping down a bit.

I swore as the last bell rang and I gave Mr. Mason a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later. Bye!" I shouted as I grabbed my stuff and ran down the hall way to English.

Mr. Grady walked in before me and I cursed under my breath before walking in slowly as I tried to put my shoes on again.

"Mrs. Cullen. I'm afraid that you now have detention. You know you have to get here before me or not come at all, giving you detention for not coming. This is your third time this term and I'm afraid that means you will be very much acquainted with Mr. Mason over the next few weeks. Three lates and two not even coming gives you two lunch and two afterschool detentions every week for the next three weeks." Mr Grady said and I moaned before sitting in my seat beside Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella!" Mike grinned and I snorted at him before getting on with my work. Mr. Grady was angry with me all of the period and gave me another detention for my phone going off.

I had a free period next and I just needed to cry so I went to Mr. Masen's office and sat on his couch. When the bell for the end of the first year's period rang Mr. Masen walked in and saw me crying on his couch.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked over and pulled me into his side. Have the school Principal being a friend to me was good because it meant I always had somewhere to go to if I needed.

"It's just Mr. Grady being a bastard again. He gave me detention for walking in a second after him and for my dad calling me." I said and wiped my eyes on Mr. Masen's shoulder. He held me tightly as he moved so his legs were across the couch and I was sitting on his lap.

"Mr. Grady is going through a hard time. He is going through a divorce at the moment and just wants to take his anger out on someone." Mr. Mason said and I nodded before sitting at the end of the couch. We sat and talked for ages before finally it was stopped.

The bell rang for lunch and I sniffed as I got up and put my detention slips on his desk. "I have detention in here." I said and bent down to pick up my bag. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I turned to see Mr. Masen's eyes had gotten darker.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Bella." Mr. Masen said and I blushed before sitting back down on the couch at his feet.

"Thanks Mr. Masen." I said and he flashed me a grin before coming closer and sitting so he was almost leaning over me.

"You've been trying tricks with me all day, Mrs. Cullen. Wearing such tight clothes, showing me the top of your thong, your dance, everything." He said and I bit my lip lightly before sitting up a bit and pressing my lips to his.

"Well, this was all for my crush." I said and his face fell so I laughed before kissing his cheek lightly.

"You're my crush." I whispered and he pulled me forward, into his lap and hugged me. I pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips against his before getting up.

"Can I go? I have rehearsal for my dance." I said and he sighed before getting up and walking over.

Even with me being in heels Mr. Masen was taller than me and I only came up to his chin. **(AN: / I'm not good with Inches so I'm only guessing)**

"Sure, you can live out your detention later." He said and I smiled as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I ran to the cafeteria and pulled Alice into a hug, grinning at her as I stole an apple off of her plate and Emmett's Grape soda.

"Don't wait up tonight! I have practice." I said before running to the hall. Jamie, Cascara, Conner, Don and Jake we're already waiting as they warmed up.

"Ok guys, lets go from half way through." I said and slipped my heels off before leaping up onto the stage and twirling to the middle.

"What's got you so happy?" Jake laughed as he switched the music on. I grabbed his hand and he spun me before pulling me into his chest.

"I'm just happy." I said as I leaped to Don, doing a 360 turn in the air before landing in his arms.

"Bella, your like, glowing or something. Omg! Did you finally do it with a guy? Who? Where?" Jamie asked and the guys all cringed before looking at me to know the answer.

"Nope, no one and nowhere. I'm just happy today Jamie. Now, less talking, more dancing." I said and turned towards the chairs to see Mr. Masen sitting in a back chair. I grinned at him as Conner grabbed my waist and stood me up on his shoulders before I slipped down his back and threw his legs.

I blew a kiss and turned, having Conner pull me up before I walked over to the music and stopped it.

"Now, lets see what Mr. Masen thinks of what he has seen." I said and turned to see Mr. Masen walked closer.

I jumped down off the stage and stood with my back against it as Mr. Masen walked over. Everyone did the same as me or sat somewhere on the stage.

"That is amazing. Such an amazing dance, full of joy and pride." He looked at me and smiled.

"Great choreography. I must be going, see you after school Mrs. Cullen." He said and gave me a quick wink before leaving.

I turned to everyone and got up on the stage, sitting with my feet pressed together and my hands on my knees.

"I think that shows us that we are going to be great at finals." I said and laughed before hearing the fist Bell ring.

"Get to class guys. No need for anyone else to be on detention" I grinned before grabbing my stuff and running to my Biology class that Mr. Masen taught.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Hey." I smiled as Mr. Masen walked into his office. I was sitting on his couch doing my English homework and I could see Mr. Grady and Mrs. Tanner behind him.

"Mrs. Cullen, good to see you are using your detention wisely." Mr. Masen replied and I smiled before getting back to my work as the teachers sat in the chairs and Mr. Masen sat behind his desk.

They talked like all teachers would about the school day and about some home life things before finally Five o'clock came around and Mr. Grady and Mrs. Tanner left.

"Shall we go?" Mr. Masen said and I grinned before packing my stuff away. I put my bag over my shoulder and gave Mr. Masen a kiss on the cheek before turning and starting to walk to the door.

"You know, I don't think you have given me what I want this afternoon, Isabella." He said and I rolled my eyes before turning around and pressing my lips to his.

We stayed pressed together for a few seconds before I pulled back and moved to the door.

"I'll meet you there, Mr. Masen." I said as I straddled my bike and held my helmet in my hands.

"Bella, call me Edward." He said and I grinned before giving him a quick peak on the cheek.

"Ok, Edward. I'll meet you at your house." I said and he grinned as I pulled my helmet on.

I waited for him to get in his car before I rode off towards his house. The house wasn't small, it was bigger than my house and it was only for one person.

The house had 10 bedrooms, 6 with bathrooms attached four without, 3 guest bathrooms/spare bathrooms, a large dining room, two lounges, a music room, a large kitchen and a room just filled with different things.

When I arrived at Edward's I picked up the key he kept under the mat and let myself in. The door opened and I saw the bottom lounge light and one of the bedroom lights we're on.

"Hello?" I called out and a beautiful girl with Blond hair leant over the railing of the first floor, looking down at me.

"Who are you?" she asked and I sighed before leaning against the wall. "I'm Bella Cullen." She suddenly gasped and came flying down the stairs quickly.

"Is your brother that cute mechanic who works at the garage just down the street?" she asked and I laughed before nodding.

"Omg!" she squealed before hugging me. The front door opened and I saw a puzzled Edward as he dropped his brief case on the ground and walked closer.

"Hey Rose, what are you doing to Bella and when did you get here?" He asked and Rosalie squealed before hugging him as well.

"She's met my brother." I said as Rosalie let us go and I tripped back onto my but. "Ow." I mumbled as Edward helped me back up.

"Hey Ed. I got here at 12, I came early so I could settle in. Oh and Mom told me to give you these." Rosalie said and walked over to a bag and pulled out a pair of white boxer-briefs and a pink top.

Edward quickly snatched them and I laughed before gasping and running into the lounge. I sat on the couch and picked up the phone, dialling my hone number.

"Hello Doctor Cullen Speaking." I heard my father's voice say and I smiled.

"Hey dad, um, I kinda go detention cause i walked into class a minute late and now I'm at music practice." I said and I heard him laugh as Edward and Rosalie walked in.

"Hey Edward, Can Bella stay tonight? Please." Rosalie asked and Edward smiled before looking at me.

"Sure." I mouthed before stopping my dad from laughing. "Dad, do you mind if I stay at my new friends place tonight? It's her first day and she really wants someone to stay the night at her place because her parents don't come till tomorrow." I asked and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"As long as you come home before dinner tomorrow night. I have work and Alice and Esme are going shopping, Emmett will be at home alone." He said and I grinned before saying bye and hanging up.

"I can stay." I said and Rosalie squealed before turning to Edward. "Do you really have to do this boring Music thing? I wana hang out." Rosalie said and Edward laughed before looking at me as I moved closer to him and sat on his lap.

"Yea Edward, why can't we watched the notebook and don't tell me we can't because I have a copy in my bag." I said and Edward sighed before turning the TV on.

"I'll get the popcorn." Rosalie said and ran from the room. I smiled up at Edward and gave him a quick kiss before getting up and putting the DVD in the DVD player.

"You should really stop bending over like that." Edward said and I blushed before going over and sitting on his lap.

"I should really stop being with you as well." I said and he glared at me slightly before putting his arms around me and holding me tightly.

"Your so weird." He said as I licked his arm to get him to let go. Edward sighed before letting me go and I sat across him with my feet sitting on the couch beside him.

The movie started and Rosalie and I cried. Rosalie used tissues to wipe the tears form her eyes, I used Edward's shoulder and chest.

Just as the movie ended I was starting to fall asleep so Edward lifted me up and carried me up the stairs.

"Rosalie, get Bella into some Pyjama's." Edward said and I mumbled before getting up from the bed he had placed me on.

"I'll just wear this." I said and gestured to my clothes. Rosalie pushed my back on the bed and grabbed something out of her draws.

She handed me a pair of short baby blue shorts and a matching tank top and I got changed into them before going out into the hall way and looking around.

I watched as Edward walked down the stairs to the first floor and smiled at me before lifting me up.

"Where do you want to sleep?" he asked and I slapped his arm lightly before putting my arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not sleeping by myself in this house, it's too big." I mumbled into his neck before biting my lip.

"Can I stay with you?" I blushed as he looked down at me before carrying me up to the second floor and into the first room on the left.

He pulled the covers back on the bed and put me in it before going to the other side and getting in. I looked around the room and saw it was spotless and I smiled before tuning on my side to face Edward.

"Why are you all the way over there?" I asked, seeing as Edward was lying on the very edge of the bed. I took his hand and pulled him closer so that I could snuggle into his chest.

"You are a very intriguing girl." Edward whispered to me as he put one arm around my waist with his hand on my stomach and kissed my neck from behind.

"Thanks." I smiled and turned my head to kiss him on the lips. "Hey did you know that lisp had an 's' in it so that people with a lisp can't say it?" I asked and Edward laughed before pulling my back close to his chest and kissing my neck again.

I slowly drifted to Sleep with Edward holding me tightly and running one hand through my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"You got to get up Bella." I heard someone's voice say and I moaned before pulling the covers up over my head.

"Go away, ten more minutes." I mumbled and curled into a ball. I heard laughing and suddenly the covers suddenly disappeared and I was lifted up and dropped down on the bed.

"Hey!" I shouted as I opened my eyes and my arms flew out around me. I looked to the end of the bed and saw Edward standing there in his Pyjama's and Rosalie standing beside him with a bowl of cornflakes in her hands.

"You're a late sleeper." Rosalie said and I growled before sitting up and stretching.

"God what time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. Edward lifted me up and gave me a kiss before making me stand up on the bed.

"It's 9. We let you sleep an hour late." He said and I groaned as Edward turned around and I jumped on his back.

"Really? You wake up at the crack of dawn." I yawned before laying my head on Edward's shoulder and sighing.

"What do you want to do today Bella?" Edward asked as he let me down on the kitchen bench and turning to face me.

"Sleep?" I asked hopefully and Edward laughed before shaking his head. "Why don't you invite Emmett over?" Rosalie suggested from the dining room and I bit my lip before looking at Edward.

"What would you like to tell him?" Edward asked and Rosalie made a small 'o' with her mouth before leaving.

"I…I don't know. What would you tell him?" I asked and Edward smiled before picking up my phone.

"Ring him. I know all the answers to all his questions." Edward said and I smirked.

"What? You done the whole 'date-a-girl-half-your-age' thing before." I joked and Edward put on a funny face. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he said before walking over to the shelves and getting down two bowls and a thing of cocoa-puffs.

"Hey Bellaruno." Emmett answered his phone and I pouted. "Don't call me Bellaruno! That's not my name." I hissed back.

"Ok Hell Bells. What do I own to you on this disgusting summers day?" he asked and I laughed.

"Emmett, its autumn and it is surprisingly fine. Ok, so you know how you met that girl yesterday? The one with the blond hair who looked really cute to you?" I asked and Emmett coughed.

"How did you know about Rosalie?" He asked and I giggled.

"I'm at her place. So do you want to come over? We could go to the beach or something. Oh and bring me a bag of clothes, make sure they match." I said and He yelled yes before hanging up.

I texted him the address and he thanked me. "Ok, so He's coming over." I said as Edward handed me a bowl of cocoa-puffs and a spoon.

I smiled and started eating as Rosalie came in the room. "So, shall we go to the beach today? I'm sure Emmett wont mind." I said as the door bell rang.

"Wow, he got here fast." I said and walked to the door. When I answered Emmett was standing there with a huge bag of clothes for me and his car was parked just behind my bike.

"Hey Em, come on in. Rosalie! Emmett's here." I called and I heard her squeal. I walked up the stairs and into Rosalie's room to find her sitting in front of her mirror holding up two bikinis.

"Go for the red. I'm wearing a black one." I said and she nodded. I opened my bag to find Emmett had just thrown a heap of clothes in and my black bikini.

I pulled on my halter bikini and a white strapless dress that was gathered under my boobs and fell to mid thigh. It had a small back design that went up along the bottom and up one side to my hip.

"Come on Rose." I said as I grabbed Rosalie's hand and led her down the stairs. We went into the lounge to find Edward standing against the fire place with a whiskey in his hand and Emmett sitting on the couch like he was being interrogated.

"Edward, it's too early in the day to be drinking." I said and took his whiskey, throwing back the last sip before putting it on the table.

"Bella, why are you calling Mr. Masen by his first name?" Emmett asked and I bit my lip before sitting in the arm chair with my legs up.

"Well, you see…uh…Edward?" I said and looked over at him to see him smiling in an amused way.

Edward walked over and sat on the arm of the chair beside me with his arm on the back of the chair.

"Omg. They're dating. Bella's too scared to tell you and Edward's just a bastard…Omg! I just spoke to you." Rosalie squealed the last part and put her hands over her mouth.

Emmett looked…well…happy? Shouldn't he be mad or something? At least disappointed?

"Good for you. Edward, can I please speak to you in the kitchen?" Emmett said and I groaned before throwing my head back.

Edward looked down at me and gave me a quick kiss before walking into the Kitchen with Edward following.

**EPOV (Edward)**

"How long have you been dating my baby sister?" Emmett asked as soon as we were out of hearing range of the girls.

"We started dating Yesterday." I said calmly and Emmett just glared at me like I was a piece of old meat.

"You love her?" He threw at me and I just smiled slightly as I looked at the fridge. "Yes, she is amazing. Although it is too early for me to say I love her to her face, I do have those very strong feelings." I replied before looking at Emmett's face.

"You better look after my baby sister. She's already had a horrible relationship and I don't ever want her to go through that again. You got it?" He asked and I nodded with a straight face.

To know my Bella had already had a bad relationship was enough for me to rip a guy to shreds for looking at her the wrong way.

"Shall we go? I am sure the girls and waiting for us." I said and Emmett and I walked towards the lounge.

"You know, you're not a bad guy. If it weren't for the fact that you're dating my sister and she's half you age, I could really be mates with you." Emmett said and clapped me on the back.

When we got to the lounge Bella and Rosalie were looking at some book and laughing like crazy.

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella, this is Edward when he was six, he lost his front teeth and looked like a dick." Rosalie said as she pointed to a picture.

"Let's guess, naked baby Edward?" I asked and we burst you laughing. Suddenly the book disappeared and I looked behind me to see Edward standing there with red cheeks.

"Oh come on. I'm sure that Emmett will show you some Baby pictures of me." I said and Emmett grinned before waggling his eyebrows.

"You know what; I have this picture from when Bella was three on my phone. She was naked dancing to Abba with Alice's nappy on her head." Emmett said and flicked his phone Open.

I gasped before jumping at them, only for Edward to catch me and hold me so I couldn't get the phone.

"Aww, cute baby Bella." Edward said before turning and pulling me so I was against his chest and my legs were wrapped around his waist. "You are and were adorable." Edward murmured before kissing the end of my nose.

"Uh, let's just go to the Beach now." I said and went to the door where I found a pair of my socks and my black chucks.

"Thanks for bringing these Emmett." I smiled and pulled them on before pulling on my bike Jacket and turning to the door.

"See ya at the beach." I smiled before grabbing my bag, walking out and getting on my bike. Just as I was about to put my helmet on the other's came out and Rosalie's eyes popped as she saw my bike.

"Oh my god. Nice!" Rosalie said before getting in the Jeep. Edward got in his silver Volvo and I smiled before backing out and heading towards the beach.

When I got there I parked my bike in a bike park and grabbed a towel from under the seat before going over to the sand and putting my towel down.

I put my sunglasses and lay back on my towel to wait for the others.

"Bella! Hey." I heard someone shout and I looked up to see my cousin Jace walked towards me.

"Hey Jacey. How are you?" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm good. I was just leaving. You wana come back to my place and hang out?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I'm meeting people here." I said and Jace frowned before leaving. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I put my head back to see Edward, Rosalie and Emmett all standing there in their swimming stuff.

"Get the dress off Bells." Emmett said as he dropped the bags he was holding and picked up Rosalie before running into the water.

I scrunched up my dress and pulled it up over my head before stuffing it in my bag and lying on my stomach.

"You'll get burnt." Edward said as he looked at my back before looking at my face. "I'll put some sun screen on you." he said before squirting the cold substance onto my back.

"Shit! That is really cold." I breathed and Edward chuckled before rubbing it in. He did my legs and arms and back before making me turn over and rubbing it in on my stomach.

He stopped and I looked at Edward as he looked down at my neck and chest. "You can continue, if you want." I said and Edward looked at me. He gave me a small crooked smiled before leaning down and Pressing his lips to mine.

He held my face between his large hands and one of his legs was between mine. I put my hands on Edward back and pulled him down towards me slightly before he stopped the kiss and gazed down at me, breathing heavily.

"You are a goddess." He whispered and I smiled at him before he continued rubbing sunscreen over my chest and neck and then my face.

"You know, I've never had someone put my sunscreen on for me. It has always been something that I did myself." I said as I turned on my side to face Edward. He smiled up at me and I grinned at him before lying with one arm over his stomach and my head on his chest. I had one leg going over Edward's and he had one arm wrapped around me.

We spent the rest of the day lying on the beach or playing in the water. At four Emmett put my bike on the back of the Jeep and I climbed into the passenger seat.

Edward gave me a kiss and told me to be early on Monday morning before he closed the door for me and we drove home. The whole way, Emmett was talking about how Rosalie was amazing, smart, beautiful, so on and so on.

By the time we got home I was begging him to stop and I ran inside and up to my room where I jumped on the bed.

I suddenly swore to myself when I realized I hadn't gotten Edward's number and I groaned before changing into some shorts and a tee pj's. I went into the lounge where Jasper and Alice were watching movies and I gave Alice a huge hug.

"You are the best, little sis." I smile before sitting between them and pressing play on Alice in Wonderland.

"Bella, get out!" Alice moaned and I put my finger to my lips. "Shhh. Oh and I'm letting you go shopping for my from now on." Alice squealed and within a second she had her laptop and was surfing the net.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I sighed as I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. Graduation week was this week and that meant that I would be seeing Edward less and less and seeing exams more and more. I had exams all Tuesday, Wednesday and then on Thursday I was free. Friday was graduation day.

"Alice, what am I wearing today?" I called out and Alice squealed before walking in and going to my closet.

"Wear these." She threw things at me at very quick speeds and I had to hide under my covers till she was gone.

I picked up the clothes she had given me and I bit my lip lightly before sighing. She had left me a pair of opaque tights, a baby blue miniskirt that stopped right below my ass and a white off shoulder tee that tied at the front and made my boobs look huge.

I pulled out my white push up bra and thong and put them on before pulling my clothes on.

"Alice, I look like a Skank." I said as I walked out into the kitchen. Let me wear skinny jeans and I'll wear nice shoes." I said and Alice nodded. I went up to my room and pulled out a pair of tight dark skinny jeans and a pair of ballet flats.

As usual I ran down the stairs, grabbed a granola bar, kissed Esme and Carlisle on the cheek before running out to the garage.

This morning I got into my Ferrari and drove that to school because it looked like it was going to rain. I pulled my rain jacket off and shoved it in my locket before running to the hall.

When I got there I gasped to see that not only Edward was there but the whole of the teaching staff where there too.

"Mrs. Cullen, I hope you don't mind but I invited the staff to join us today." Edward said happily and I gritted my teeth and walked over to him.

"Um…sir…why have you suddenly decided to invite the whole of the teaching staff?" I asked and He just smiled before grabbing the guitar.

"Because you are amazing and I believe that if we can get them to think so too you won't have as many detentions." He said and I sighed before putting my Jacket on the edge of the stage and looking over at Edward.

"What song today?" he asked and I thought for a second before going over. I whispered in his ear and he nodded before starting to play.

**A-Edward**

_B- Edward AND Bella_

C-Bella

**Just a small town girl**

**Living in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train going anywhere**

Just a city boy

Born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train going anywhere

**Seen her in a smoking room**

The smell of wine and cheep perfume

_Thought a smile they can share the night_,

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers, waiting_, up and down the boulevard

_There shadows, searching in the night_

_Street light people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Pay you anything just to roll the dice, one more time

Some will win, some will loose, some will only sing the blues

And although the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

_Strangers, waiting_, up and down the boulevard

_There shadows, searching in the night_

_Street light people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believing_, hold onto that feeling

_Street light people_

_Don't stop believing,_ hold onto that feeling

_Street light people_

_Don't stop_

I stopped dancing, my eyes closed and waited for the reaction. Suddenly the hall erupted with applause and I looked out to see that Students had joined the teachers and there were people everywhere.

I gasped before grabbing my bag and Jacket and leaving. I walked straight to the girls' bathroom and splashed my face with water before drying my face off and going to my art class.

We were doing expressive painting in Art and I took all my anger of Edward doing this without telling me out on my painting. Most people had soft, calm paintings; I had the angry energetic painting.

Once the bell form morning break rang I went to the cafeteria where Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were talking about this morning.

"Say one word and I will kill you." I said before sitting with my head on the table. Every so often someone would walk over and try to talk to me but one of the others managed to stop them every time.

The bell rang and I went to my History Class with Jasper. I spent the rest of that period with my head down doing my work and when the bell rang for lunch I grabbed my lunch from my locker and went to Edward's office.

I sat down on the couch and got on with my work before Edward had even come in. When he finally came I continued with my work like he wasn't there while he tried to talk to me.

"I have detention Emmett. I won't be home till five thirty ish so if mum cooks dinner just save me some." I said before walking to Edward's office again.

Once again Edward wasn't there when I arrived and I got going on my English homework, reading Hamlet while curled up on the couch.

"Bella." I heard Edward say as he walked in and I continued reading without looking up at him. He sighed before coming over and taking the book from my hands, putting it on the couch and kneeling in front of me.

"Bella, what's wrong? You haven't spoken a word to me since this morning." Edward said and I turned to look away from him.

"You did that without telling me. I was so embarrassed and now I'm just pissed so I'm not talking." I said and grabbed my book.

I read for the rest of the time there, Edward tried to talk to me but I didn't respond. As Five o'clock came around I packed up my stuff and was just about to leave when Edward grabbed me.

"Bella, for god's sake. You can't stay angry at me forever." He said and I scoffed before glaring up at him.

"Watch me." I said and pushed his hands away from me. I went to my car and got in before driving home.

When I got there Esme was just putting Dinner down on the table and Rosalie and Jasper where there as guests.

I sat down silently and ate before going up to my room and grabbing my notebook. I wrote in it and drew pictures till Rosalie came in and sat on my bed beside me.

"What's wrong Bella? You were amazing this morning." She said and I groaned before grabbing a pillow and putting it over my face.

"He just brought that on me. I wasn't ready so I just had to go along with it and it made me feel helpless." I said and Rosalie sighed before getting up and walking to the door.

"Oh, can you tell your brother that I wont be at music tomorrow?" I asked and Rosalie nodded before leaving.

**RPOV**

_You understand where Bella's coming from, right?_ My inner self asked and I nodded unconsciously as I drove towards Edward's house.

_She doesn't like performing. You would feel helpless too if you were just put up on the spot like that._ It continued and I nodded again.

**But Edward was only trying to help her. Bella shouldn't be acting like a baby because Edward did that****. I should have a talk with Bella**. I argued back and the little voice in my head sighed.

_Rosalie, Bella is upset. Edward will so something good soon and she will be happy. Just leave it and don't meddle in their lives._ My little voice said and I sighed before getting out the car and walking inside.

"Bella's not coming to music tomorrow, and she's really pissed at you." I called out before going up the stairs and dumping my bag on my bed. I walked down to the Lounge and saw Edward with a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

"I know she's pissed at me. Thank you captain obvious." He growled and I just smirked before walking over to the arm chair and sitting down.

_Don't meddle Rosalie._ My little voice said and I just told it to shut up.

"You need to do something to make her smile and make her happy." I said and Edward just looked over at me.

"Like what? Rewind time and make everyone go away so Bella doesn't have to do it? She's just bitchy with me." he sneered and I glared at him.

"You know? You're just a bastard. You've been dating for four days today and you've already made her upset. I mean, how would you feel if you were put up on the spot to play Piano or something and you weren't ready so you just had to go with it? You would feel embarrassed and upset like Bella feels now. I don't see why she ever liked you in the first place." I shouted at him before going to my room.

It was almost nine so I got my phone out and started texting Emmett.

_Rosalie, __**Emmett**_

_Edward is such an ass. He thinks Bella is just bitchy at him and he's angry with me for telling him off._

_**Do I need to come sort his ass out?**_

_I think we need to get Edward to get a life and learn that it's his fault. Bella's pissed because he put her on the spot._

_**He's just an ass hole. **__**If Bella tells me she's upset or something then I'll do something but until she does I can't do anything without her getting angry at me.**_

_Fine. I got to go. I'll think of something to get Edward to stop being an ass. See ya Cutie._

_**Bye Gorgeous.**_

I put my phone on my bedside table and got into my pj's before climbing into Bed. Ten minutes after I had snuggled down, Edward came in and sat on the bed beside me.

"What do I do?" he sighed and I grinned before turning on the light and sitting up beside him.

"Send her flowers and a bear. In fact, I got something you can send her. I just got it and she will love it." I said and got up. I walked into my closet and picked up the bag I had from shopping today with Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

"Send her this." I said and pulled out the medium sized bear that had fluffed out bronze fur and emerald green eyes. The bear had and little red heart in its hands and when your squeezed it's paw it made a playful growling sound.

"It's cute, it's cuddly and if you send it with some flowers I'm sure she will love it. I saw pictures of Freesias, lilies and roses in her bedroom so why don't you send her some Lilies and Freesias." I said and Edward nodded before grabbing the bear.

"Thanks sis and I'm sorry for snapping at you." Edward gave me a hug and I smiled before he left the room. I'm sure Bella would love the gift.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I pulled on my plain jeans and a black hoody before walking down stairs and grabbing a granola bar.

"I'm going to school." I said and pulled on my bike jacket. I walked down the stairs and went to the garage.

"Oh my god!" I squealed as I saw my bike. There was a bouquet of Freesia's and lilies sitting on the tank and in the seat there was a medium sized bear with bronze fur and emerald eyes. It was holding a small heart in its paws and there was a note slipped behind the heart.

I pulled it out quickly and read it while I was holding on to the bear.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, girls are cute but the most amazing is you._

_Please don't be mad. I'm sorry about yesterday. Will you come by after school?_

I giggled before smiling. I went to put it back in the envelope when I saw a cell number written on the back. I pulled my cell out and dialled the number.

"Hello Edward Masen Speaking." His sweet voice said and I grinned before grabbing the flowers and walking inside.

"You are so sweet." I said and he chuckled before clearing his throat. "I can't talk right now, I'm in a staff meeting but I'll see you later, right?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"Maybe you will, maybe you wont." I said before hanging up. I ran up to my room and put the flowers in water and the bear on my bed before getting changed.

I pulled on skinny jeans and I white boob tube before brushing my hair again, putting on some makeup, grabbing my bike jacket and running down to my Ferrari.

I drove to school and went to the hall where I sat in one of the back seats and texted Rosalie.

_Bella __**Rosalie**_

_Hey, I bet you know what your brother did._

_**Hey. I do know. Emmett helped him by placing the stuff on your bike. Where are you?**_

_I'm sitting in the hall alone. Edward's in a staff meeting._

_**He's not anymore. He just walked out the staff room and is heading to the hall. Hide and surprise him.**_

_KK. Bye._

_**Bye.**_

I smiled and crouched down beside the door in a seat so Edward wouldn't see me when he walked through the door.

When he entered he closed the door behind him and looked around before starting to wall down the stairs.

I smiled and snuck up behind him before jumping up on his back. I put my hands over his eyes and Edward chuckled before pulling me around to face him.

"Hello Beautiful." He mumbled as he put his forehead against mine. I giggled and hugged him tightly before letting go and jumping down from his arms.

"Hey handsome." I smiled and I ran towards the stage. I jumped up and sat facing Edward as he slowly walked down the stairs to me.

Edward stood in front of me and kissed me delicately on the lips before pulling back and placing one hand on either side of me on the stage.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel when I told the staff to come here. I merely thought you would like to perform for some people, seeing as you are amazing." He said and I sighed before putting my hands on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for acting like I did." I mumbled back and Edward smiled at me before kissing the tip of my nose.

"How about you come over to my place on Wednesday. I'm not coming into work on Thursday and you don't have exams on Thursday so you can come and stay the night. Rosalie is already staying at your house." I smiled and nodded before giving Edward a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure, my dad will let me because he has already said that as long as I go to exams and ace them I can do what I want at night and on Thursday." I smiled and Edward moved away.

"Well you better go to your seat. The bell is ringing in a few minutes and I am overseeing the exams today." He said and I smiled before sitting in one of the chairs.

"So, I have detention at lunch today. Will I be spending it with you?" I asked and Edward chuckled before nodding.

"Yes." Edward said and I bit my lip before nodding as some students started to walk in.

I sat back and got out my exams things, a book and my favourite pen before grabbing the Bear Edward had gotten me and putting it on the chair beside me, seeing as no one was going to sit there and we had to have a spot between each student.

I waited till all the students had left before walking up to Edward and sitting on the stage beside him.

"So how did I do?" I asked as I looked over Edward shoulder at the exams he was holding.

"I'm not telling you." he said and turned them over before placing the stack in his brief case.

"Let's go to my office." He said and I grinned before grabbing my bag and jumping off the stage.

I ran ahead of Edward and got to his office first, sitting down on his couch and putting my bag on the ground. When he came in he locked the door and walked over to me.

"Come here." Edward said as he sat down on the couch. I crawled over and immediately started kissing him like crazy, my hands were in his hair and Edward hands were on my ass, holding me against his body while we kissed feverously.

I felt as one of his large hands went up the back of my top and the other stayed on my ass and squeezed, making me moan a little in his mouth. I pulled back from the kiss and breathed heavily as I pressed my head into the crook of Edward's neck.

He held me tightly and moved so I was straddling Edward groin and he had both his arms around me, holding me as tight as he could. I smiled before pulling back and looking into Edward's eyes.

"You are an amazing kisser." I whisper-giggled and Edward grinned at me before pressing his lips to mine again. I giggled before pulling back again and pushing Edward slightly so I could sit beside him and not on top of him.

"You know, I should be spending this time studying not snogging some guy I like." I said and Edward frowned before pulling me into his side.

"So I'm just some guy you like." Edward said sadly and I pouted before kissing his pouty lips.

"Well, that's all you are at the moment. Maybe one day you'll be my boyfriend, or my husband, you never know. Not even if you have a book that has your whole life written in it." I smiled and Edward chuckled before pressing his lips to mine.

I snuggled into his side and sighed before closing my eyes and relaxing as Edward ran his fingers through my hair and held me tightly.

"See you Friday morning before Graduation, ok?" I said to my parents and they sighed before nodding.

They were going to drive Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper to graduation seeing as Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were graduating and Edward was going to drive me there.

"Bye." I said and gave them each a kiss on the cheek before climbing into the passenger seat of the jeep.

"Let's go Emmett." I said and he put his foot on the gas peddle. When we got to Edward I jumped out and ran inside and Rosalie ran out.

I looked around the ground floor and Edward wasn't there so I started walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Edward?" I asked as I knocked on the door. I heard him shout that he was in the shower and I walked in and placed my stuff on the ground beside the bed.

"How are you?" I asked as I sat back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Good, I'm taking you out to get dinner, by the way." I shot up from where I was lying and gasped.

"I didn't bring any nice clothes for that!" I gasped before groaning and lying back on the bed.

I heard as the water was shut off and seconds later Edward walked out with a towel around his waist. "Honey, we're only going to get dinner, not staying out for it. I thought we could have a nice night in." Edward said and I smiled before standing up and walking over to him.

"You are amazing." I said and went up on my tip toes and gave him a kiss. I looked at his bare chest and blushed.

"I should…or…um…I'll…go." I stuttered and turned to walk out the door. Edward chuckled and pulled my back close to his chest.

"Bella, you are so adorable." He said and kissed just below my ear, making me moan slightly as he sucked on that spot.

"Edward." I whispered as he put his arms around my waist and held me tighter. I turned in his arms and put my arms up around his neck, pulling his face to mine and kissing him.

Edward placed his hands on my ass and lifted me up; making me put my legs around his waist before turning and walking us towards his bed.

He put me down on the bed and held himself above me, kissing me and groping me as I held onto him tightly.

I moved my hands to my button up top and started to undo the buttons but Edward stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and I bit my lip before nodding. Edward smiled down at me like I was young child before he pressed his lips back to mine.

I continued to undo my buttons before slipping my top off and throwing it off the bed. Edward picked me up and placed me in the center of the bed with my head on the pillows before removing the towel and crawling onto the bed, straddling my legs as me unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them, my shoes and my socks off.

I looked at his face the whole time, not even thinking about looking at his manhood. Edward crawled back up my body and kissed me before putting one hand on either side of my face.

"Bella, look." He ordered and I nodded, still looking in his eyes before looking down. I gasped as I saw the size of him. His penis was huge and looked to be about the thickness of my wrist.

Edward took my hand and placed it on his hard length. I smiled and moved my hand up and down it before removing my hand and looking up into Edward's eyes.

"Do you have condoms?" I asked and Edward grinned before reaching into the draw of his bedside table. He pulled one out and showed it to me before ripping to open and going to put it on.

I stopped his hands and took the condom from him. I put it on him and rolled the condom down his length before moving my hands to his shoulder and then his neck.

"You're so huge." I giggled and Edward chuckled with me before pressing his lips to mine. He moved on hand to my cunt and rubbed at my clit with two fingers before sliding them inside of me. I moaned slightly as he pumped those two fingers in and out of me for a bit before pulling them out and sucking on them, making my moan louder.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered and I nodded my head before he slowly pushed his whole length inside of me. I whimpered and cried as he held me tightly to his body and pushed far inside of me.

"Shhh, Baby. It's alright; it only hurts the first time." Edward whispered in my ear as tear rolled down my cheeks. Edward lay there, rocking himself inside of me till it stopped hurting before he pulled back and pushed back in.

"Ung, Edward, Hmmmm." I moaned and He smiled down at me before pushing in deeper, making me moan louder.

"Bella, my Bella." Edward breathed in my ear over and over as he slowly got faster and faster, pushing in deep each time before pulling almost completely out and going back in.

"Edward, please, harder, please." I whimpered as he pushed deep inside me. I could feel my climax nearing and I wanted to feel closer to my lover.

"Anything my love." Edward whispered before going as hard, as fast and as deep as he could. I moaned and cringed as Edward pushed deeper and deeper.

He moved one hand to my cunt and pushed one finger in with his penis and curled that finger towards the walls of my vagina. He hit my G-spot and in screamed out as I came hard. Edward rode through it and pushed deeper and deeper into me, pleasuring me more and more.

"God Edward, fuck, please, more." I moaned as he suddenly pushed as hard as he could into me and I felt as he came inside the condom.

"Bella, my love, my darling Bella." He moaned and I giggled as he collapsed on top of me. He rolled and pulled me with him so that his penis was still inside me but I was on top and out cum was leaking onto him.

"Edward, I think we need a shower now." I whispered in his ear and Edward chuckled before lifting me up and putting me on the bed beside him before removing the condom, tying it and throwing it in the little bin beside the bed.

"Hmm, I think we do." Edward whispered before pulling me up onto his chest and hugging me.

"Come on lazy." I said and slowly got up. I was hurting slightly and stumbled a bit before Edward caught me and pulled me into his chest.

"I think we might have to shower together, and then I could hold you up." Edward said and I nodded before he lifted me into his arms.

"God, why do I hurt?" I moaned and Edward chuckled and held me tighter. He ran one hand through my hair as he turned on the hot water and climbed into the shower with me in his arms.

"It's because that was your first time. I could see you were hesitant and I knew." Edward said as he placed me down, still holding onto me and grabbed the soap.

"I don't want to hurt." I mumbled as Edward rubbed soap all over my body before putting me in the spray of the water and washing it off.

"Sorry baby, but it will go away." Edward said and kissed me before pulling me out of the water and wrapping my in a big white towel before getting me to sit on the hand basin.

"How come you don't hurt?" I pouted as Edward washed his body and he laughed slightly.

"Because I am male. And you're not my first, unfortunately." He replied simply before getting out the shower and wrapping a towel round himself.

"Now why don't we get dressed and I'll go get dinner, you can stay here." I nodded and Edward smiled at me before helping me out to the bedroom and handing me my pj's.

"We can eat and watch movie in bed. Any requests while I'm out?" he asked and I thought for a second.

"Can I have some chocolate and some cookies and cream Ben and Jerry's?" I asked and Edward smiled before nodding.

"Sure, here's the remote to watch TV while I'm out." Edward said and I smiled. "Now, Chinese or McD's?" Edward asked as I turned on the TV and flicked to Cougar Town.

"Can we have Chinese?" I asked and Edward nodded before kissing my forehead and pulling the covers around me.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and I nodded. I sat there and Edward was back in no more than ten minutes with two things of Chinese and some wontons.

"Hey baby." Edward murmured as he changed into his pj's and climbed into bed beside me.

I moved Closer to Edward and he gave me a kiss before handing me a fork and my Chinese.

"I got you sweet and sour pork and then I got pan fried noodles." Edward said and I smiled before putting my fork in his container and taking a bit of noodles.

"Hmmm. Noodles." I smiled and Edward chuckled before taking some pork from my container. He put it in his mouth and I smiled before giving Edward a kiss.

We ate as Cougar town ended and Edward got up and put on a movie without telling me what it was.

"Emmett told me about these." Edward said and suddenly the Nightmare on Elm street music came on and I squealed before snuggling into Edward's side and watching the TV.

About half way through the movie I got really freaked out and put my face against Edward's chest and covered my eyes. I had watched The Nightmare on Elm Street many times and I always got freaked out.

Edward paused the movie and held me tightly as I hid my face against his chest. "I got told you loved these movies. Sorry." Edward said and I giggled slightly before looking up at him.

"I do love them but I still get really freaked out. I mean, these are my favourite horror movies and I haven't seen them in ages, not since…" I paused and looked away from Edward. I couldn't look at him when I was thinking about my past.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked and wiped beneath my eye. I looked down at his fingers and saw my tears.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled before grabbing the remote and pressing play.

For the rest of the movie I kept my back to Edward and didn't look at the TV screen. After the first Nightmare on Elm Street movie was over Edward got up and turned the TV off before walking back and making me look at him.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong? I want to help." Edward said and I shook my head.

"No, it's not something I ever want to share." I snapped before turning and getting out the bed.

"Bella, I only want to help!" Edward said and got up, following me as I walked down the stairs.

"Well is said I didn't want to talk about it. You wont leave it alone!" I shouted and walked into one of the spare bedrooms, closing the door and locking it before climbing into the bed.

"Fine! I won't try make you feel better or help you get over whatever happened to you!" Edward shouted as tears came from my eyes. I threw a pillow at the door before pulling the covers up over my head and letting my tears fall.

It wasn't like it was the fist time someone had tried to find out what had happened but with it being someone I cared about it annoyed me more than if it were a friend or family member because it was someone that I cared for that had hurt me.

"Bella, please come out, Baby." I heard Edward say quietly and I shook my head to myself.

I heard something thump and I looked towards the door. "Come on, Bella. I'm sorry." Edward sighed and I hid my head again.

"Go away." I called, my voice cracking due to my tears. I slowly drifted to sleep in that cold, lonely bed where I was alone, the man I love sitting on the other side of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I woke to the silence of the early morning in the lonely bedroom I had fallen asleep in last night.

I got up as quietly as I could and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to see Edward sitting on the ground snoring lightly.

I looked down at him and sighed before going up to his bedroom and pulling on my black running sweat short shorts and a tank top. I grabbed my IPod and pulled on my running shoes before picking up a blanket from the bed and going down stairs.

I put the blanket over Edward and got him to lie down, putting a pillow below his head before going to the kitchen.

I found a granola bar in his cupboard and ate that quickly as I wrote a note to Edward.

_Sorry, it's just a hard thing for me to talk about._

I put the note on the fridge before running out the front door and putting my IPod on before starting my morning run.

I had listened to my whole Running play list by the time I got back to Edward's and found him sitting on the porch with his phone in his hand.

"Bella! Where were you?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug and held me tightly. I put my arms around his waist and linked my hands together.

"I just had to think for a bit." I mumbled into Edward's chest. I pulled back and opened the door before walking up to Edward's bedroom and turning on the shower to heat up while I put away my IPod and took off my shoes and things.

I sat down on the edge of the sink and untied my hair from the pony tail it was in as Edward walked into the bedroom and looked over at me.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked and I bit my lip before shrugging. I stripped off my clothes and got in the shower, letting the hot water hug my body and run through my hair.

Once I was finished in the shower I got dressed into my black skinny jeans. I was looking through my clothes for a top when Edward came up behind me and pulled me into his chest.

"I can't find my nice top." I pouted as Edward turned me around. He put one finger to my lips and I sucked it into my mouth and bit it lightly before letting go and giving him a quick kiss.

"Wear this." Edward said and walked over to his draws. He pulled out a white button up top and walked over before putting it on me.

"Am I like your little dress up doll?" I giggled as Edward buttoned up the top and i grabbed my three inch thick belt, putting it round my waist and clipping it at the front.

"No, you're my gorgeous little secret." Edward whispered in my ear and i grinned before sitting on the edge of the bed and slipping on my ballet flats.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" i asked as i stood up and walked over to Edward.

"I want to take you shopping." Edward said and i moaned slightly. "As long as you are still coming here i want to have all the things you need on hand, including clothes and whatever you want, I'm not taking no for an answer. I want you to stay here as often as possible." I pouted but Edward pouted back at me, making me forget that i didn't want to go.

"Fine. Let me just get my stuff." I said and went into Edward's closet where my things were stored. I grabbed my vintage white and black polka-dot tote bag and put my phone, IPod, cell, wallet and sunglasses in it.

We shopped till one before starting to make our journey out of the mall with a dozen doughnuts, two coffees and five bags when someone called my name.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I heard and spun around to see my father watching me from only a metre away.

"Dad? I'm just shopping." I said and held up the bags I was holding in one hand nervously.

"Dr. Cullen, how are you and your wife?" Edward said professionally and I turned bright red and looked at my shoes.

"We are fine Edward. Now, I would like to know why Esme and I haven't been told of a relationship between you two. We would have loved to have you around, Edward."

"Dad, I'm sorry if you don't approve and you can ground me forever but-Hold on. You said what?" I blurted out and Edward and my dad laughed at me.

I hit Edward lightly on the chest and he just frowned down at me slightly. "I said we would love for Edward to come round home. I think you two look great together. Now, I must be off but I'll see you both tomorrow and Edward, I extend the invitation to come around for dinner tomorrow night." Carlisle said before leaving.

I turned and looked at Edward before bursting out laughing, muffling it by pressing my face to his top.

"Let's get home." Edward said and pulled me with him as I started to calm from my laughing fit.

"Oh my god!" I gasped and put my hands to my face. Edward was standing at the end of the bed in a suit and was holding a charm bracelet out towards me.

"I saw this yesterday." Edward said as he sat beside me on the bed and placed it on my wrist.

I smiled before looking down at all the little charms on it and I smiled. There was a small red heart, a cookie, a graduation hat, a monkey, the words love, hope and cherish, a crystal heart and my name.

I stood up and looked in the mirror as the bracelet hung from my hand. I was wearing a short baby blue dress that stopped at mid thigh, a black cardigan and black stilettos. My hair was curled slightly and I had my heart locket hanging from my neck. The bracelet just fit in perfectly.

"Thanks babe." I smiled as I turned to Edward and gave him a kiss. Edward chuckled and pulled me closer to him to deepen the kiss but I pulled back and wiped the lipstick off his lips.

"We can't Edward, I'm graduating in an hour, I have to give a speech at the end of it then I've got my class Rugby game to go to and then I'm free for about an hour or three before Alice attacks me and dresses me up so I can go clubbing after dinner. She's shouting me drinks seeing as we didn't do it at my eighteenth and also she is going to an English University, I'm not." I said and Edward chuckled before pulling me close again and putting his chin on the top of my head.

"I don't think I can do this. I feel so alone." I said and turned, walking into the bathroom and leaning on the sink with my face in my hands.

"Bella, you can do this. Your grades are amazing, you are amazing and nothing will go wrong. If you need me at anytime I'll be there, the teachers will always welcome you back with warm arms and no matter how old you get, someone will always be there for you, to hug, to hold you, to wipe your tears or pick you up from the floor, you just have to open your eyes and see that you are never alone." Edward said and pulled me away from the sink and into his arms.

"We need to get going." Edward smiled and handed me my Black graduating robe with the yellow bits on it and my black hat with a yellow tassel.

I nodded as Edward put my hat on my head and gave me a kiss on the side of the cheek.

"You are the best Edward. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled before walking down the stairs with him following.

When we reached the school I gave Edward a very quick kiss before running to the hall and lining up, ready to go.

Alice was standing just in front of me so I knew where I was going. "I'm with Edward." I whispered in her ear as she was getting up on stage. She turned and looked at me before walking over to Edward and shaking her hand.

I straightened out my robe and looked down at my feet before hearing my name being called and I looked up to see Edward smiling at me. I gave him a quick wink before walking up and over.

As I took the paper thing he handed me a smiled at him before turning and putting my hands up, and hearing everyone cheer.

I walked over to the others and stood and waited for everyone to get their graduation papers before we all cheered. Everyone went to sit down and I stood at the edge of the stage with my speech in my hands.

"Now, I would like you all to give a hand for Isabella Cullen, the student representative of this year. She is going to give a speech." Edward said and I took a deep breath before walking to the center of the stage and standing at the booth thing.

"First of all I welcome you all and thank you for coming, Mr. Masen, thank you for introducing me as well." I said and smiled over at Edward before looking out at everyone.

"This morning, like many of my fellow graduates would have, I had a major freak out. It's my last day, I've had all the exams, I've had the ups and downs of school and I've even had some fun along the way. Before today, we were students, tomorrow some of us may be going off to collage in other countries or some of us may be staying home and getting a job, but today we are all one in the sense that we are all in the in-between. About an hour ago, I was sitting with a guy I love and I was freaking out, but he said something that changed my mind about today being bad.

"He said 'no matter how old you get, someone will always be there for you, to hug, to hold you, to wipe your tears or pick you up from the floor, you just have to open your eyes and see that you are never alone.' I never realized that, you are never actually alone. You may not know anyone, or see anything familiar but there will always be someone watching over you and someone who is only a phone call away. For me, I have my sister, my brother, my parents and I have friends, some old, some new." I looked over at Jasper before looking at Rosalie and they both smiled.

"You remember when we were little, the teachers would ask you what you wanted to be. Some wanted to be magic, some car racers and some princesses. I remember wanting to be a ninja. When we were older they asked us again and the answered changed but stayed the same in a way. Some wanted to be Doctors, some technicians, some priministers. I wanted to be like my daddy, a doctor…With super cool ninja powers." I added after a pause and everyone laughed. "Now, as we stand here today, if I were asked again what I wanted to be, my answer would have changed. Today, as I stand here, my answer is simple, and that is…Wait and see what the world has for you, you never know whats waiting round the corner, whether you end up being a priminister, a magic man or even a ninja, the world always has something in store, just waiting for you.

"Now, I thought I would say a little verse, to end this speech. This is from Doctor Seuss 'My hat is old. My teeth are gold. I have a bird, I like to hold. My shoe is off, my foot is cold. My shoe is off, my foot is cold. I have a bird, I like to hold. My hat is old. My teeth are gold. And now my story, is all told.' Please remember that, al though this chapter of our story has been told, there are many more just waiting to happen." I said and stepped away. Everyone clapped as I walked back to my seat and the graduation ceremony was finished with everyone throwing their hats up in the air and catching them.

"Bella, that was amazing!" Esme cried as she threw her arms around my neck and held me close.

I smiled at her and hugged her tightly before I was lifted up and hugged even tighter. "Emmett! Put me down!" I giggled and He put me on the ground before I was hugged my Rosalie.

"Bella! Come on!" Jacob shouted and I gasped before taking my robe and cap off. "I have my rugby game!" I said and grabbed my bag before running to the changing rooms.

I changed into short shorts and a tee before putting my robe and cap on and heading towards the field. Everyone was in their robe and cap and I smiled as I grabbed the ball from Jacob.

"Ok guys, this is how it's gonna go. Me and Jacob are leaders. Everyone who wants to play split off into even teams and I'll get the people over here." I said and pointed over to the goal posts." I said before running over to the posts.

Heaps of guys, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice walked over to me and I grinned. "Ok guys, the plan is…there is no plan, have fun." I smiled before walking onto the field and standing opposite Jacob.

I ran for my life as the game started and I got as far as I could before the ball was thrown to me. I ran fast and hard but I was tackled by Sam about five meters from the score line.

"You ass hole." I giggled as he got up and helped me up. I brushed off before going into my formation and sniffing slightly.

Jacob got the ball as fast as he could and I jumped at him, wrapping my arms round his legs before flicking my body round so I tripped him over.

"You're a little devil." Jacob snorted and I grinned before walking away. The game continued like this, my team winning 1-0.

"Bella! Come on, Esme said to come home." Alice said from a few feet away as she stood there in her mudding graduation clothes. I grinned at her before waving at everyone.

"See ya. I'll keep in touch!" I shouted before stripping off my muddy robe and cap as I got into Alice's car.

I stopped as I was putting on my seat belt when I saw Edward standing by his car, looking down at his phone as he pressed a button before pressing it to his ear.

My phone rang and I smiled before pressing end. I got out the car and smiled over at Alice before walking towards Edward and raised on eyebrow.

"Get in." Edward ordered and I smiled before quickly getting in his car and waiting for him to get in too.

Once he was in, Edward pulled my face to his and kissed me hard and passionately, his hands roaming from my hips to my ass. I broke the kiss slightly and giggled as I breathed in before pressing my lips back against his.

"I got to get you home." Edward mumbled against my lips as I held his face in my hands.

"There's a back seat in this car." I replied and Edward chuckled before pushing me back and putting his seatbelt on.

"Not what I meant. I have to get you to your house." Edward said and I frowned before putting on my seat belt and putting my hand on his crotch.

I gave a little squeeze and Edward growled at me slightly before I slipped my hand into his pants as we drove out the parking lot.

"Your so big Edward." I whispered as I wrapped my hand around his penis and moved it up and down his shaft quickly.

Edward moaned and pressed his hips into my hand before suddenly pulling over. He unbuttoned his pants and I undid the zip with my free hand, pulling his wood out and still moving my hand quickly.

"God Bella." Edward moaned as I leaned forward and licked the precum juices from his penis. He pushed his hips towards my hand and I slipped my mouth over his knob, sucking lightly and grazing the sensitive skin with my teeth to make Edward cum.

Edward suddenly let his cum shoot into my mouth and I lapped it up, taking his penis fully in my mouth before pulling back and swallowing. I could taste his cum in my mouth and I grinned up at him before sitting up and kissing him lightly.

"You are so amazing." Edward mumbled as I zipped and buttoned his pants back up. I giggled before sitting back and watching Edward as he started driving again.

"I meant what I said in my speech." I mumbled and Edward looked at me like I was strange. "I love you." I whispered and he just smiled.

"I love you too, Bella, more than I could even show you." Edward said and I smiled before taking his hand in mine.

When we reached my house I walked straight up to my room and got changed into a nice skirt and a top before walking back to the kitchen and getting a drink.

"Bella, get down here!" I heard my father call and I rolled my eyes before getting Edward and Carlisle a beer and walking into the lounge.

"Yea?" I said as I handed them their beers and leaned into Edward's side. "Don't just leave Edward alone, show him around while I help your mother make lunch. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are having an air gun game with those foam bullets so be careful." He said and I grinned before walking over to the couch and getting my neuf gun and loading it.

"Be careful and stay behind me. They're waiting in my room like usual." I said and walked up the stairs. Edward followed and I moved into my room and jumped on my bed.

I shot into the closet, behind my dressing table, into the bathroom and under my bed, hearing a moan from each of those places. "Come on guys, how many times do I have to get you before you learn that I am the master." I said and they all walked out, grumbling as I sat on my bed and threw my air gun under the bed.

"Edward, come here." I whispered and he grinned before closing the door and walking over. I pulled Edward down as I lay back and Edward pressed his lips to mine as he removed his tie and jacket and pulled his top from his pants.

I grinned against his lips before suddenly hearing someone pound on the door. "Lunch." Emmett called and I frowned before pressing my lips to Edward's again.

"Let's go." I sighed and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him towards the door. We ran down the stairs and sat at the table side by side.

"Alice, I am not wearing this!" I moaned as I looked in the mirror. She had me in the tightest black boob tube dress she could find, black stilettos and my boobs were popping out the front of my dress.

"Yes you are and that's final. Let's go." Alice said and dragged me down the stairs. Because the dress stopped right below my ass I had to pull it down to cover the very small boy shorts that I was wearing.

"Bye guys!" Alice called as she pulled me out the door and I pouted as I waved. Alice pushed me into the Porsche and drove to the nearest dance bar where she bought us 18 shots each.

"To Life." She said and we threw down the first shot. "To guys." Down the second. "To sex." I said and threw back my shot and that was how we continued till all 18 shots were gone and I ordered two sex on the beaches for us.

"We are young, we are sexy and we know how to have a good time." I said and took a mouthful of my drink.

Alice grabbed hers and me and pulled me onto the dance floor where we danced together. I finished my drink and Alice handed me hers that she hadn't taken a sip of before going and getting another one.

"Alice! Come dance!" I shouted over the music as she came back. I quickly finished my second drink and again Alice gave me her untouched one before getting another. This continued until Alice had to leave and I told her I would catch a cab home and grabbed another drink.

Half way through that drink I ran to the bathroom and puked all over the hand basin. I pulled my phone from my bag and pressed speed dial quickly.

"Hello Edward Masen speaking." Edward answered just as I puked. "Eddie I is drunkeden." I giggled before puking again. I heard him sigh and I leaned back against the wall and started to cry.

"I don't know where I am Eddie. Please come get me." I slurred and I heard a clattering.

"Bella, stay on the phone, I'm calling Alice." He said and I started to cry harder. "Don't leave me please." I cried as I heard him speaking on the other end.

"Bella, Alice told me where you are. I'm coming to get you baby, don't move." Edward said before hanging up and my bottom lip started to wobble.

"He left me." I cried before puking in the sink again. I stumbled to the door and went to the bar where I pointed to the wall and the bar dude gave me a drink.

I was just tipping it back as the drink was grabbed and someone pulled me close to them.

"Who are you?" I slurred and went to punch the figure before they caught my fist.

"Baby, it's me. I came to bring you home and look after you." Edwards voice said and I suddenly started crying.

"I misseded you Eddie. I pwomise I'll be good." I moaned into his chest as he picked me up.

"I'm not gonna leave you Bella. Let's take you home." Edward murmured and I cried into his chest.

I don't know when but I blacked out before I was put in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"Hey it's Alice." I heard Bella's younger sister say and I sighed before clearing my throat.

"Hello Alice. I need to know where you took Bella. She just called me and doesn't know where she is and she's drunk." I heard Alice gasp suddenly at the news.

"I took her to Twilight. Is she ok?" Alice asked and I told her I didn't know before hanging up.

I picked up my cell to hear Bella crying. "Bella, Alice told me where you are. I'm coming to get you baby, don't move." I hung the phone up and ran to my car, getting in and speeding to the bar Bella was at.

I looked around and saw Bella sitting at the bar as she was about to tip a drink back into her mouth. I ran over and took the drink as I pulled her into my arms and held her against my chest.

"Who are you?" Bella Slurred drunkenly as she swung at me and I grabbed her hand in mine.

"Baby, it's me. I came to bring you home and look after you." I said before she suddenly started crying again.

"I misseded you Eddie. I pwomise I'll be good." She mumbled against my chest and I sighed before lifting her into my arms.

"I'm not gonna leave you Bella. Let's take you home." I murmured and carried her out to the car.

By the time we were in the car, Bella had zoned out and wouldn't let go of my jacket so I took it off and wrapped it around her.

**BPOV**

"Shit, where am I?" I groaned as I covered my eyes from the blinding sun light. "Close the curtains someone." I cried slightly and I heard a chuckle so I turned and buried my head into the chest of whoever it was.

"The curtains are closed. I'll turn the lights off too though." Edward whispered and I nodded while my head buzzing as he flicked the switch.

"Do you have any Codeine? And a glass of orange juice. I just need that and a little while longer and I'll be fine." I mumbled and Edward chuckled lightly.

"Not this time Bella. You drank so much you've puked your guts out. I got the call from the place you were at because of all the puke. Plus you managed to puke in your sleep, all over me so I had to change the bed and put a towel around you." Edward said and I nodded into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled before looking up into Edward's eyes. He smiled down at me before going to kiss me but I turned my head to the side.

"Morning breath and puke breath and you're trying to kiss me? No way am I letting you." I said and Edward grinned before rolling on top of me and holding me down.

"I don't care." Edward said before pushing his lips against mine. He pulled back and gave me my Codeine and juice before sitting beside me.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I handed Edward the empty glass. I grabbed my phone from the bed side table and handed it to Edward before I could look at it.

"What's the damage?" I asked and he opened up my texts. "You have two from Alice asking if your alright and you dad has sent you a text saying 'ha-ha, now maybe your going to learn that you and alcohol don't mix well when Alice is in the equation.'" I frowned before putting my head against Edward's chest and sighing lightly.

"What's the time?" I mumbled and Edward moved slightly. "Ah shit. It's 9.45 and I have a meeting in 15 minutes. Sorry but I'll have to leave you." Edward said and pressed his lips to my hair before getting up.

"I'll be fine. I can look after myself and if you need me you know where I am." I said as Edward turned on the shower and got in.

I slowly sat up before walking into the bathroom and sitting on the sink. "Bella, that's not the point. The point is that you're recuperating from a night out and I don't want to leave you alone." Edward said and I sighed before putting my head back against the mirror.

I got up and stripped naked before climbing in the shower behind Edward and wrapping my arms around him.

"Edward, I'll be fine. I've been worse and looked after myself. When I'm not drinking, I am very responsible." I said as Edward turned and put his arms round me.

"Bella, I still don't feel comfortable leaving you alone." He said and I frowned before kissing his wet chest.

"Well how long are you gonna be gone?" I asked and Edward looked down at me.

"I won't be back till around five tonight. I have a meeting with the BOT and then I've got lunch with the rest of the staff as an end of year thing and then there's some paper work I need to sort out." He said and I bit my lip lightly as I rubbed my hands up and down Edward's back.

"Just go Edward. I'll be fine, you're only a phone call away, Rosalie and Emmett will be round here sometime and I'm gonna call Jasper and get him to pick me up and take me home at lunch so I'll be there at about 12." I said and Edward just nodded.

"Fine, But I'm calling you in every free space of time that I have. I want to make sure you're alright." He frowned and I nodded before putting my head back against his chest.

Once we were both washed and dressed we went down stairs and I sat on the couch and turned the TV on while Edward grabbed the things he needed.

"I'll see you later babe." Edward said and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before running out the door.

I smiled before changing the channel to a Tom and Jerry cartoon and relaxing with my phone beside me.

My phone rang at around eleven and I answered the phone, thinking it was Edward. "Hey." I smiled and bit my lip lightly.

"Bella, it's your father. You need to come home; we're having a family meeting." Carlisle said quickly and I frowned.

"Can someone come pick me up? Edward's at work." I said and I heard as he sighed.

"Emmett's on his way home now, he'll come by the house and get you." He answered before putting the phone down. I shrugged and got my stuff together before going out and waiting for Emmett.

When Emmett and I got home we went inside and I looked around to see most things were in boxes.

"What's happening?" I asked as I saw a box with the label 'Bella's things' in neat handwriting on the lid. I sat in the arm chair and looked at Esme.

Everyone was here, including Rosalie and Jasper who weren't really family but they were dating Emmett and Alice.

"Your father has been offered a job." Esme blurted out and I smiled. "Good for you dad. What they giving you now?" I asked and he looked at me and shook my head.

"We're moving out of Forks. The job is in Miami and we're leaving in three days, it's already booked." He said and I just stared at him. "What? When did you accept this?" I angrily asked and Carlisle looked over at me.

"You will not talk to me like that young lady. And I accepted the job this morning." Carlisle growled at me and I stood up.

"Well then I'll see you another time because I'm not going." I said and walked up the stairs to my room as my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered, sniffing slightly as I sat on my bare bed. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as I curled into a ball.

"My dad accepted a job in Miami and I told them I'm not going. I'm at home." I said and I heard Edward sigh.

"Why aren't you going Bella?" Edward asked and I sat up, confusion taking over me.

"Because I've got you. I'm not just going to leave you and go off to Miami." I angrily snapped as I walked over to my dressing table and looked in the box with all my photos and things in it.

"When are you leaving?" Edward asked in an emotionless monotone and I frowned. "They're leaving in three days." I replied and Edward hung up.

I called him back but he didn't answer so I grabbed me bike keys and ran down to the garage.

As soon as I got there, I jumped on my bike and sped to Edward's to see if he'd gone there.

"Edward?" I called out and he walked into the hall and looked down at me. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked and he pulled me into a hug and held me tightly.

"Bella, I don't love you." Edward said and I pushed him back. I looked up at him and saw he had an emotionless look on his face.

"What? How could you say that Edward? You've told me you loved me." I said as tears welled in my eyes and Edward pushed me back.

"You believed that? Bella, I was using you for pleasure. I don't love you and I never will. I don't want you anymore. You were just a little whore I used to get a release of sexual tension." He said and I felt my heart suddenly break.

"You don't want me." I said calmly and Edward nodded. I grabbed my keys from the table where I had put them and turned around before walking to the door.

"I'm sorry I was so gullible to believe you really loved me. I wish I'd never fallen in love with you." I whispered before running to my bike and getting on.

As soon as I got home I went to Carlisle and hugged him. "I'm sorry, can we leave tomorrow?" I asked as Carlisle nodded as he looked down at me.

I went up to my room and lay on my bed; I felt used, hate, unloved. I felt as if he had ripped me into a million pieces and thrown me away.

Never again would I be so stupid and fall in love. It was a dangerous thing and I didn't want it anymore.

***SEVEN MONTHS LATER*******

"Bella, we need to get home. Carlisle said there's someone there for you." Emmett said and I nodded before getting up. I had been lying in the sun outside the garage where Emmett and I worked.

I filled people's cars and took care of the payments while Emmett and Rosalie, who moved with us, fixed the cars. Rosalie and I occasionally would clean the cars as well in our bikinis out in the sun.

"Ok Emmett." I sighed and got into his Jeep. As he drove us home I stared out the window and thought about what Edward would be doing.

I hadn't heard a word from him since he discarded me like an old book, thrown in a pile of used or read things.

I slammed the door as I got out the car and walked inside to find that Carlisle and Esme were alone in the lounge.

"Emmett, Rosalie we need to talk to you. Bella, can you please go up to your room?" Esme said and I nodded before slowly climbing the stairs.

I closed the door once I got to my room and walked over to my bed, lying down and staring up and the painted black ceiling.

"I missed you." I heard a velvet voice say and I sat up, looking around before spotting the dark figure in the corner of my room, behind the closed door.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked and backed up till I was against the wall.

I grabbed a knife that was sitting on the desk from breakfast this morning and I held it close to my side as the stranger came closer.

"Who are you?" I hissed again, ready to stab the guy if he touched me. "Bella, I didn't mean what I said." The stranger whispered before turning on the lights. I gasped and dropped the knife before clutching at my chest as I dropped to the ground.

Standing before me was Edward in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. "This can't be happening. This is just a dream." I whispered to myself as I clutched my head between my hands and wept.

I felt as Edward lifted me up and I slapped him away from me, falling to the ground and landing on my feet. "You get the fuck away from me." I hissed and Edward looked down at me with a pained look on his face.

"Bella, I came here for you. I came to apologize and you're pushing me away?" Edward said sadly and went to come closer.

I spun around and flung open my deck door before running out and jumping to the tree that connected with my deck. I climbed down and ran towards the garage where I grabbed my motorbike and floored it, speeding away from here and away from the demon that had killed my heart by ripping it into a million pieces.

I drove to the beach and ran beneath the pier where it was sandy and sat down. I put my hands to my face and cried while the waves washed in and out till they started to hit me.

I sighed and went back to my bike, seeing as it was getting dark. I drove home and sat in the garage for about half an hour before calling Emmett's cell.

"Hey Bells, where are you?" Emmett said and I bit my lip. "Is _he_ still there?" I asked and Emmett coughed.

"Um, yea but why does that matter?" Emmett said and I moaned a little before answering him slowly.

"He used me, He used me then threw me out and now he's back to break my heart even more." I said and I heard Emmett growl before hanging up.

I heard something smash and I ran into the house to find Emmett had Edward against the wall by the throat and was growling at him.

"You're the reason Bella is so fucking depressed all the time and why she tried to kill herself? I ought to kill you right her and now." Emmett shouted as his grip tightened on Edward's neck and Rosalie screamed at him to stop.

"I lied to her! I lied to get her to go with you and live a better life." Edward choked out and Emmett loosed his grip a little bit.

"Bella told me that she was going to stay with me and I just wanted her to be with her family and live happily. I didn't mean to break her up and make her suicidal. I know how she felt; I wanted to die for making her leave." Edward hissed out and Emmett loosed his grip on Edward throat a little more.

"How do we know your not lying?" Carlisle growled, no one had noticed me standing in the shadows beside the garage door.

"Just call Forks hospital. I over dosed on medication and other things." He said and I let my tears fall.

"I stabbed myself, I jumped off the roof, I stole my fathers' medical things and injected myself with doses of different things, I tried to drown myself, I stopped eating, and I've done everything." I hissed loud enough for everyone to hear and they all turned around and looked at me. "I've killed myself mentally in so many ways, I've told myself you used me, I've told myself I was never wanted, everything you said that day has been replayed in my mind everyday." I said and Emmett let go of Edward and walked over to me, hugging me tightly and holding me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I came here for you." Edward said and stepped closer but Emmett shot him a glare.

"Everyone, leave these two alone." Carlisle said and everyone but Emmett left. "Come on Emmett." Rosalie said and dragged Emmett out the room.

I dropped to the floor and looked down at my hands, they where small and bony just like the rest of me. I had starved myself because I thought Edward didn't want me because I was too fat, just like the last time.

"You said that you were only a phone call away and that you would always be there for me. You lied to me." I whispered and I felt as Edward knelt beside me and hugged me tightly, but not so tight that he would break me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean anything I said to you that afternoon. Bella, I do love you and I always will." Edward said as he took my small hand in his.

"I can't trust you." I whispered and Edward sighed before pulling something from his finger.

"Bella, this is my class ring. It's my most prized object and I want my most loved person to have it." He said and slipped it onto my finger. It was too big, especially since I had no meat on my bones; I had thrown up everything I ate.

"I can put it on a chain or something for you." Edward said as he looked down at the ring on my small fingers.

"Edward, why are you doing this to me? Why are you trying to break me more?" I asked as I removed the ring and placed it in his hand.

Edward closed his hand around mine before I could pull it back and he pressed his lips to mine. At first I just felt his want and need but then slowly it changed and I felt his lust and love in the kiss.

I put my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him back just as powerfully as he was kissing me before pulling back and moving back from Edward a bit.

"Bella, I love you, you love me. Please come back to Forks with me. I'll do anything." Edward said as he held my hands. He reached into his pocket suddenly and grabbed a small thin necklace chain, slipped his class ring onto it before putting it around my neck.

"My family's here. I can't leave now. I have a job and I can't just leave." I said and Edward frowned before down at my again.

"I'll move here. I can get a job at the local school or something, I'll buy a house and we can live together." Edward said and I sighed before shaking my head.

"Bella, we can do this. I have no attachments in Forks. I sold the house and I already quit my job months ago." Edward said and I pouted slightly.

"Edward, you can't just move here because I'm here." I whispered as he hugged me and Edward just chuckled.

"Bella, I already have." Edward said and I gasped before sitting back and looking at him.

"I have an interview at O'Conner Elementary School tomorrow and I bought a house right near the beach just in case you said no to going back to Forks with me." he smiled and I kissed him lightly.

"You're doing all of this for me." I breathed as Edward pulled me into a hug and nodded his head against my top.

"So will you move in with me?" Edward asked and I giggled before nodding as I put my arms around Edward was kissed him lightly.

"HOLY SHIT! BELLA LAUGHED!" I heard Emmett shout before he ran into the room and picked me up off the ground.

"Emmett! Let go of her." Esme shouted and Emmett placed me down on the ground carefully.

"You hurt her again and I will kill you, no matter what you do." Emmett said to Edward and he nodded as he put his arm around my waist.

"So, can we have dinner now? I'm starving." I said and Emmett laughed. "Of course, I haven't seen you eat since before we left." Emmett bellowed and I growled at him.

After dinner, Edward and I went up to my room and curled up together on my bed. "Why did you come back? I'm just a kid, there's heaps more people who are thinner, prettier and better in bed than I am." I mumbled as I played with Edward's hand.

He put his free hand to my cheek and turned my face so I was facing him but I still looked down at his hand.

"Look at me Bella." Edward ordered and I looked at him immediately through reflex. "I came back because I love you. You are not a kid; you have all the charms and intelligence of a woman but the beauty of a girl. You are the most amazing girl who is perfect in everyway. I don't know why you starved yourself because your body is perfect and your personality is perfect, everything about you is perfect." Edward said and I blushed slightly.

"Edward, I'm 19, I live at home, I work in a garage where guys constantly grope me and I don't care. I'm a whore and I'm sure I've always been one. Just like you said." I breathed and Edward growled before pulling my face back to his.

"Bella, you are no whore. You are my beautiful girlfriend who I love. I love you so much Bella, don't you ever even _think_ about calling yourself a whore again." Edward snapped at me and tears ran down my face as I nodded before turning so my back was it his and I still had his hand in mine.

"Bella?" Edward whispered and I didn't reply, hoping he thought I was asleep. "Bella I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just don't like it when you say poor things about yourself." Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his groin to my ass.

"You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you when you were gone. It was like something was gone. It was like my heart was gone." Edward said and I nodded before snuggling back into Edward's arms.

"I know how you feel but in a different way. My heart felt like it was ripped into a million pieces and thrown into a garbage yard. For the second time in my life." I whispered the last part and Edward hugged me closer.

"Could you please tell me what happened Bella?" Edward breathed in my ear and I shook my head before turning my head so my eyes were against the pillow.

"Just talk to me please." I asked and Edward nodded. He talked about things that were of no importance to either of us but as he did I slowly fell asleep.

_**BELLA-DREAM**_

"_Baby what are you doing?" I giggled as he poked me in the back while holding my blindfold to my eyes._

_He kissed my neck and pulled me against his body before letting go and untying the blindfold._

"_I'm sorry Bella, they told me to do it." Jamie said and I giggled before turning, my summer dress flaring out around me, to see Jamie holding a gun out and about seven guys standing around him that weren't there before._

"_Jamie? What's going on?" I asked as I backed up. I felt my foot slip a bit and I looked back to see the waves crashing into the bottom of a fifty foot drop cliff._

"_Just kill the whore already Jamie." A big guy to the right said and my eyes widened. _

"_Jamie, please don't. I'll do anything you want, I promise. If you need cash or anything, my parents have heaps; I can do anything for you. Just please don't kill me." I begged as Jamie took the lock off the gun and got it ready to shoot._

"_I don't need anything from you, you fucking whore. You're a piece of shit, Aye Gunner?" Jamie said and I guy beside him laughed._

"_She's a right piece of shit. Too fat, too smart. Fucking aye, she don't even look like she's good in the sac. Is she boy?" The Gunner guy said and everyone laughed._

"_Wouldn't know. The dirty fucking whore's been fucking her brother and his mates for money. Can't take my fucking big cock in her tight little pussy." Jamie snorted and I whimpered lightly._

"_Bye, bye Bitch, Have fun in Hell." Jamie said before shooting. I felt as the bullet hit my body and I stumbled slightly before looking down at the blood coming from my breast, only a couple of inches from my heart._

"_You fucking asshole." I said before falling down off the cliff. I felt as the water covered me and I started seeing images of things._

_I saw a male with emerald eyes, a gun, a baby girl, a brunette girl, a small girl, a baby boy and an older boy and a wedding dress. I smiled at the thought that I had wanted that, but would never have any of that._

_**END DREAM-BELLA**_


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

**One year three months later.**

For the past three months, Edward would come and get me from work everyday and we would go it lunch and then later he would come round for dinner. I was slowly moving all my things into his house, sleeping there every few nights and tonight I was moving in fully.

"Bella, you know you don't have to go." Esme whispered as she hugged me tightly. I nodded before stepping back and hugging Carlisle.

"I want to. I'm the only one living at home now and you two need your space. I promise we will come for dinner at least once a week, if not more. I'm coming for my birthday dinner tomorrow." I said and they smiled.

I turned to See Edward was placing my stuff in my car, he had to go to work but was just here to help me put my stuff in my car.

"Bye." I said and walked of to Edward. I gave him a quick kiss before getting in my car and turning it on.

"I'll come by today. I have the afternoon off starting at one because Rosalie and I are going to do a car wash most of the day." I said as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Bye Edward." I smiled and drove to work. When I got there I unlocked the door and walked up to the apartment to bang on the door.

"I got doughnuts!" I called out and I heard as Emmett fell out of bed and ran. I was attacked by him as he stole a whole box before Rosalie walked out and opened the box I was holding, grabbing a doughnut before walking into the kitchen.

"So, how are you both?" I asked and Rosalie turned to face me, smiling as she took a bite of her doughnut.

"Good! Now, get your skinny ass in your bikini while I go get changed. I went into their bathroom and changed into my black Roxy bikini top and black bottoms. Both had Roxy printed in large pink letters on the left side of the front and back so it matched perfectly.

I walked down to the cash register and smiled as I saw a guy walk in. I sat on the counter with my legs crossed and grabbed a book while he looked at a news paper before coming over with that and a box of chocolates.

"Hey beautiful. You mind helping me out?" he asked and I smiled before looking down at him "You see, I'm buying these for a pretty lady I just met now but I don't know her name, all I know is she's gonna be sucking on my cock tonight." He said and raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Sorry but I think the pretty lady you met has a boyfriend and better yet, I think the guy is twice your age so you might want to fuck off." I said and the guy huffed before leaving, his stuff still sitting on the counter.

"Come on Bella!" Rosalie giggled and pulled me from the counter, running towards the doors for us to go outside.

I grabbed our carwash signs and put one up once we were outside before walking over to where a customer had already come in.

"Hey, so you want a wash and dry? That'll be $20." I said and held my hand out to the guy.

He pulled Twenty dollars from his back pocket and I took it from him without even looking at his face. "It's nice to see you too Bella. I thought we had a great relationship." The guy fake cried and I smiled before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Jakey! Mate, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" I asked and he chuckled, pulling me close and kissing me cheek.

"I just came here from my summer holidays and thought I'd stop by. I heard you worked here from Emmett." He grinned and I smiled before pointing towards the garage.

"You'll find him under my old truck. He's fixing it up so I can sell it." I grinned and Jake rolled his sleeves up before bounding off.

I stood facing the beach and grinned before turning to Rosalie who had wide eyes and was staring at my stomach.

"Rose, what's up?" I asked and she pointed at my kinda fat stomach. "What, I've been eating a little much and maybe a little unhealthy." I said putting my hands up innocently.

"Bella, that's not a food belly." Rosalie said and came round before poking my stomach lightly.

"That's a hard belly. Bella, are you preggo?" she asked and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"No and I can't be. I'm on the pill and we've been using protection Rose. I can't be." I said before looking in the car reflection at myself.

My stomach was a little hard and it didn't look much like a food belly. "Bella, those things are only like, 80% good. You could still be preggo." She said and I gasped before looking up at her.

"What am I going to do if a I am?" I asked as I put one hand to my stomach and felt the partly hardness that didn't come with a food belly.

"Get a test then Tell Edward if you're Preggo. I have a home preg test in the bathroom upstairs. We'll go do it in ten minutes." Rosalie said and I nodded before we continued.

I'm pregnant. Shit, shit, shit. I thought as I sat in the parking lot at Edward's work. I sighed before getting up and walking into the school. I walked to the class that Edward was teaching for the day and I knocked on the door before entering.

"Bella, hello." Edward smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before I sat at his desk.

"Class, this is Bella." Edward said and I smiled down at all the little five year olds.

"Can I read them a book, Mr. Masen?" I asked and Edward grinned before handing my Green eggs and Ham.

Once I was finished reading the kids went out to lunch and Edward and I went to his office. "How are you Baby?" Edward asked as he put his arms around me and pressed his forehead to mine.

I didn't look in his eyes, I looked at the ground and then at his shoulder. I couldn't look him in the eyes yet. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked and I took his hand from my back and pulled it round, placing it on my stomach as my eyes filled with tears.

"What?" Edward asked, his eyebrows furrowed as his hand rested over my stomach and the other holding my hand.

"I'm pregnant Edward." I whispered and he gasped before pulling me tightly to his chest, being careful of my stomach.

"Bella baby, this may seem stupid to you but, do you want to keep the baby?" He asked and I bit my lip as I looked up at him and nodded.

"I want to. Do you?" I asked and Edward grinned before pressing his lips to mine lovingly.

"More than anything Bella. The thought of us two together with a baby is more than I could ever ask for." Edward grinned and I smiled before kissing him again.

"We're going to have a baby." I giggled and Edward smiled before looking down and putting his large hand over my stomach.

"I can't wait for my baby girl to come." He said and I laughed. "Edward, it might be a boy." I giggled and Edward frowned.

"Let's call them gumdrop for now." Edward said and I nodded before hugging him tightly.

"Does anyone know?" Edward asked and I bit my lip before nodding. "Rosalie thinks I am but I haven't told her that I actually am. She's the reason I took the test, plus she gave it to me." I smiled and sat on Edward's desk.

"Good thing she did then. We can tell them at dinner tomorrow if you want. We'll be with Carlisle and Esme." He said and I bit my lip.

"Let's make them guess." I said and Edward chuckled. "Ok, now, you should get home. You're carrying my baby and I don't want either of you to get hurt. Go on home and I'll be there at 5.30." Edward said and I nodded before kissing him lightly then leaving.

"Hey baby." I heard Edward voice as he removed his coat and tie and put them over the couch before walking over and wrapping his arms around me with his hands on my tiny baby bump of a stomach.

"Hey Edward. I'm making Chicken Parmesan and there is a beer on the breakfast bar for you." I said and he grinned before moving to grab the Beer.

He popped the lid open and took a big gulp before walking over and taking the knife and mushrooms from me.

"I'll cut these up, you just cook the chicken." He said and I smiled before nodding and walking over to where the chicken pieces were cooking. I gave them a little shake before turning and leaning on the bench with one hand on the edge and the other over my stomach.

"I hope gumdrop looks more like you." I said out loud and Edward smirked slightly, still chopping the mushrooms.

"On the contrary, I want gumdrop to look exactly like you." Edward said and I blushed as he picked up the mushrooms and put them in the pan with the other ingredients.

"No way Edward. Our baby is going to look like you." I smiled as Edward walked over and put his hands on either side of me on the bench. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine lovingly before turning and reaching for his beer.

"I better get drinking. We need to get rid of 90% of the alcohol in the house so that you're not tempted to drink heaps when you're stuck at home because you can't work." Edward said and I scoffed before stirring the ingredients.

"Edward, I work with my brother and sister in-law. Technically I can work right up until I'm due if I want to and it doesn't bother me too much." I said and Edward chuckled before walking back over to me and kissing my cheek.

"Good for you Babe." Edward said and I giggled before turning the pan off and grabbing two plates.

I served up dinner as Edward set the table and once I had served Edward came over and grabbed the plates, putting them on the table for me.

"Thanks." I smiled as I walked over and sat down at the table where the small portioned plate was. I wasn't one to eat a full meal so I only ever gave myself a little bit.

"Bella, take some of mine. You have to eat more that just that small portion for dinner each day so we can have a healthy baby." I frowned as Edward put some of his dinner on my plate before starting to eat.

"Edward, you know I don't like to eat heaps." I pouted and he just chuckled before kissing my pouty lips.

After we had eaten I had a shower and cleaned up things from dinner while Edward called some people to cancel the Saturday meeting they had on, seeing as it was my 22th birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"Oh my god!" Esme gasped as she looked at me. I raised some eyebrow as she came over and hugged me form the side.

"Happy 22th birthday!" She smiled before leaning close. "And pregnancy really makes you glow, darling." She said and my eyes widened before I giggled and hugged her back.

"Thanks mum." I smiled as Edward pulled me back into his side. Rosalie came over and raised an eyebrow at me but I just giggled and shrugged at her.

"You'll know later Rose, I'm not telling you now." I said and she nodded before hugging me.

"Hell-Bells!" Emmett shouted as he ran down the stairs and went to lift me in a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett! For once don't crush the poor girl." Esme said as she stepped in Emmett's way just as he went to grab me.

"But mum." He moaned and Esme just gave him the look, making him go hide behind Rosalie.

"Let's go have dinner, shall we?" Esme said and I grinned before walking with Edward to the table. I sat close to his side with Alice on my left and Rosalie across from me. Esme and Carlisle were sitting at either end of the table.

Edward put his arm around me and sat his hand over my stomach as we waited for the food to be bought to the table.

"So how are you Bella?" Alice asked as I entwined my fingers with Edwards over my stomach.

I grinned and she suddenly gasped and jumped up. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Alice screamed and I giggled before turning to Edward and muffling my giggles in his chest.

"Yup!" I smiled and Rosalie and Alice squealed while the boys just looked at me dumfounded.

"How did you get that out of a grin?" Jasper asked and Alice just tapped the side of her head.

We chatted about my pregnancy all through dinner and then we went to the lounge where I sat in Edward lap as people gave me presents.

"I have something else I can give you now." Esme said and walked up stairs. I looked at Carlisle with a raised eyebrow before Esme returned with something behind her back.

"This was yours when you were little and I kept it for your baby." Esme said as she handed me a baby blue stuffed teddy bear that you could see had been visibly repaired many times. I smiled before giving Esme a hug.

"Thank you mum. I love it." I said before leaning back against Edward and balancing the teddy on my stomach.

"We better get going." Alice said and turned to Jasper who had grabbed both of their jackets.

"So should we, it's almost 9." Edward said as he looked down at me and I yawned. "God, I agree. I haven't even started being a mum and already I'm tired." I said and every laughed.

I stood up and gave everyone hugs as Edward grabbed our jackets. "Bye." Edward and I called before walking out to the car.

***6 months later (Bella-7 months Preggo)***

"You ass hole! I can't believe you said that." I cried as I stood up. Edward was sitting on the couch and stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Bella? What the hell? I just said you could see the difference from seven months ago!" Edward said as he stood. I pushed him away as he came closer before I started to walk towards the front door.

"I can't believe you just called me fat! You're the reason I am fat! It's your baby I'm Carrying!" I screamed before opening the door and slamming it behind me.

I waddled over to Rosalie car that she had left there and got in before putting the keys in the ignition and driving towards the Garage.

"Bella? It's your day off and it's after hours, what are you doing here?" Emmett asked and I growled.

"Great! One bad thing after another. First my boyfriend calls me fat and now you don't want me here." I said as tears fell from my cheeks.

Emmett cringed and backed away as Rosalie ran over and hugged me. "Let's go inside and have some tea, ok Bella?" Rosalie said as she started to lead me towards the Garage stairs leading up to the house part.

I followed her and sat on the couch as she started to make tea. "Now, what's happened?" Rosalie asked as she put our tea on the table and sat beside me.

"He…he…I don't know!" I cried quietly. "We were talking and he said you could see the difference from seven months ago or something, talking about my stomach and I…I got mad." I whispered and hugged Rosalie before grabbing my phone and pressing Edward's speed dial.

"Bella, hey, I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean it." Edward said as he picked up and I started to cry. "I'm sorry Edward, I just…I just don't know." I cried and Rosalie hugged me.

"Hey, hey, hey don't cry. I'm coming to get you now, ok darling. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He said and I smiled before hanging up and standing up.

"Thanks Rosalie!" I smiled before going over to the stairs and waddling down them. I kept one hand under my stomach and the other on the hand rail.

Once I was at the bottom of the stairs waddled over to Emmett and hugged him. "I'm sorry Emmy." I said into Emmett's chest and he hugged me happily.

"Yea, I know you are Bella." Emmett smiled and kissed my forehead. "Look, here comes Edward. Emmett said and I grinned before turning to see Edward getting out the Volvo.

I smiled and waddled as fast as I could over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to get angry." I mumbled into his chest and Edward grinned before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

"Baby, its fine. Now why don't we get you home and to bed. It's almost 11 and you need your rest." Edward said and I nodded before climbing into the passenger side and putting my seatbelt on.

"Thanks Mate." Edward called to Emmett as he locked up the doors to the garage and waved to us. Edward got in the car and put his hand on my thigh before we started driving home.

"Edward, I know it's going to be the holidays when I'm due but what if our baby comes late and you're at work, what will I do?" I asked as Edward put his hand on my stomach.

"You will be with someone and they will call me. I'll make sure of it. And I'm going to stay with you everyday for the last two weeks of the pregnancy." Edward said and I smiled before bringing his hand up to my lips and hugging it.

"Oh, Ooooo, feel that Babe." I said and Put Edward's hand on my stomach. I felt the little kick as it hit Edward's hand and the inside of my stomach.

"I'm glad we're finding out the gender tomorrow, I can't wait to start painting that nursery for gumdrop." Edward said and I giggled before letting go of Edward's hand and holding my stomach.

"I can't wait till I can tell you I was right that gumdrop looked mostly like you." I smiled and Edward chuckled before pulling into our driveway.

"It's a baby girl." Dr. Carmen said and I smiled as Edward placed his hand over the top of my stomach where the gel for the ultrasound wasn't.

"Told you so." Edward whispered as he kissed me. I giggled before looking at Dr. Carmen as she wiped the gel from my stomach and put my shirt back down over my stomach.

"So this is our last meeting to have a look at her. Your due in two months and all that will happen is she will grow a bit more and your stomach will get bigger. You should start to feel her move around a week or so before your due date." Carmen said and I nodded before slowly getting up with Edward's help.

I smiled and gave Carmen a hug before stepping back against Edward. "I'll bring our baby to see you after she's born. I promise." I said and Carmen smiled before we left.

I dialled Carlisle and Esme's number and was answered by six hellos when the phone was answered.

"Hey Guys. We just found out what gender our baby is." I smiled and Alice and Rosalie squealed.

"I bet $30,000 on it that their baby is a girl." Alice said and I grinned, waiting for Emmett to take up her bet.

"I'll take it. I bet the rights to naming my second born child and $30,000 that it's a boy." Emmett said and I grinned even more.

"What do I get out of your bet?" I asked and I heard them whispering. "If either of us wins you get to give our first born's a middle name and you get half of the money, plus I'll pay to get a cot and mobile for the baby if I win." Alice said and I grinned.

"Great, I get the Cot and mobile and expect the money in my bank by Sunday. Our babies a girl." I said and heard Alice, Rosalie and Esme squealing as Emmett muttered.

"I don't care about the amount of money you gave away anymore Emmett. I'm just happy you lost!" Rosalie laughed and I giggled.

"Ok I got to go guys. See ya." I smiled and hung up before getting out the car and hugging Edward in the driveway.

"We should start looking for names, you know. We only have two months left." Edward said and I nodded before Edward took my hand and led me into the house.

He led me up to the bedroom where I got changed into one of Edward's tee-shirts and slipped into bed beside him. I smiled as Edward pulled my back against his chest and placed one hand over my stomach and the other hand behind his head.

"You know, I never thought that at 34 I would by having a baby with my 22 year old girlfriend in Miami. I thought that I would still be living in Forks, married with three kids and a dog." He said and I giggled before he pressed his lips to my neck lovingly.

"Well I thought that I would be at Dartmouth and dating a senior and living the live of a 22 year old. But I'm glad I chose you instead." I smiled and he laughed.

We stayed quiet for a while and just as I was drifting off to sleep Edward kissed my neck again before whispering my name. I nodded slightly before curling up slightly, Edward curling around me, keeping me warm.

"Will you marry me?" Edward asked and I smiled before turning my head and pressing my lips to his.

"Definatly." I whispered before closing my eyes and rolling so my stomach was between me and Edward.

He rubbed soothing circles over my stomach until I drifted to sleep with one hand entwined with Edwards and the other wrapped under my stomach.

***Two months later (Nine months one week preggo)***

"Why won't you come out, baby May? It's been a week since your due date." I said as I rubbed my hand over my stomach. Alice had just gone out to by clothes for Ana-may, who was a week over due.

Suddenly I felt something and a small pain go through my stomach. "Oh, May. What's happening?" I asked as I slowly went to stand up but couldn't.

I felt around and gasped as I felt wetness on the couch below me and running down my leg.

"Shit! My water broke." I gasped and reached out for the phone but couldn't grab it. I bit my lip and started to panic, making another pain go through my stomach.

"May, please, please wait just a few hours. We need to wait for daddy or Aunty Alice to get here. Mummy can't reach the phone." I whispered and tried and failed to reach the phone again.

I felt tears welling in my eyes as I panicked before grabbing onto the bottom of my stomach. "Bare with me May. Mummies just getting the phone." I whispered before pushing myself up and grabbing the phone before falling back to the couch with a painful whimper.

I pressed speed dial one for Edward and he answered on the first ring. "Hey Bella, how are you?" he asked and I whimpered slightly.

"Alice is out. Come home now, my water broke and it hurts!" I said and I heard something crash.

"Jenna, I'm leaving. Don't call and tell Conner he's in-charge till I next come in." Edward said and I heard as his car suddenly started up.

"Bella, stay exactly where you are, I'll be there in five minutes. I'm putting you on speaker, put me on speaker and don't hang up." Edward said. You could hear the car zooming down the streets towards home as a contraction ran through me and I whimpered in pain.

"Baby, you're alright. It's just a little pain. It's like when we first had sex, it will go away." Edward said and I growled.

"Your not the one experiencing this pain Edward!" I screamed and heard the car screech to a stop and the door slam before the phone went dead.

"Bella! Where did you put the bag?" Edward asked as he ran into the house and came over, kissing my forehead lightly before heading to the stairs.

"It's in Ana-may's room." I called and a contraction ran through me. I didn't know a lot about contractions and having a baby but I knew that my starting contractions were supposed to be longer than two minutes apart.

"Edward! Something's wrong. My contractions are too close together." I said as Edward put the bag I had packed for the hospital over his shoulder and came over to me.

"I'll get you to the hospital. I already called Carlisle and he's waiting with a wheel chair in the emergency parking." He said and I nodded. Edward put his hands under my legs and lifted me up, carrying me out to the car.

"Edward, you could break your back by doing that." I said before crying out as a contraction rippled through me again. Edward jumped in the drivers side and started to speed off, only to be pulled over by a cop.

"Is there a reason you are speeding sir?" The cop said and I glared at him murderously.

"I'm in Labour you idiot! We need to get to hospital NOW!" I screamed and the cop stared at me before looking at Edward.

"Follow me. I'll get you there in half the time." The cop said before running to the car. True to his word, the cop got us to the hospital in half the time it would have taken us if we had driven alone.

"How far apart are your contractions, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he and Edward lifted me into the wheel chair. I cringed slightly and held my stomach as they stared to rush me inside.

"They started about twenty minutes ago and they're only a minute apart. Daddy, that's not normal." I whispered before screaming as a contraction ran through me, causing me so much pain.

"Daddy, make the pain stop, please daddy, please." I pouted and he looked down at me sadly.

**CARLISLE POV**

"Daddy, make the pain stop, please daddy, please." Bella pouted as I looked down at her.

My daughter hadn't pleaded with me like that since she was six and she broke her arm badly. I knew my baby was going through pain and i couldn't stand seeing her like that.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"Shhh, Ana-may. Mummies sleeping." I heard Edward soothing voice say as i opened my eyes. I saw him sitting in a chair beside with window with a whimpering baby in his arms.

"Hey." I whispered and Edward looked up at me smiling. "Hey babe, how do you feel?" Edward asked as he moved closer, the baby still whimpering.

"I'm ok. Is that...her?" i asked hesitantly looking at the small pink bundle. Edward chuckled before sitting in the seat beside me and nodding.

"Say hi to mummy, May." Edward said and moved so i could see the babies face. May was beautiful. She had very light locks of bronze hair with chocolate streaks and grey-blue eyes.

"Hey baby." I whispered and held May's tiny hand in mine as the nurse walked into the room followed by Carlisle.

"How is the new family?" Carlisle asked as he walked over and kissed my forehead. I smiled sleepily and he chuckled before looking at Ana-may.

"I'm ok, i don't know about those two." I said and Carlisle chuckled before looking back at Ana-may who was quietly listening to our voices.

"We're fine. May and i have been having hugs." Edward said and i smiled before he gestured for me to hold May.

I put my arms out, biting my lip, as Edward placed May in my arms and i felt her small body moving slightly.

"Hey Baby May. I'm your new mummy." I whispered and her eyes darted to my face quickly. I knew she couldn't see me but at least my baby had nothing wrong.

"Isabella, you need to feed May now." The nurse said and i nodded. Carlisle kissed me and May on the forehead before leaving.

Edward was about to follow when i gave him a pleading look and he smiled down at me before walking over to my side.

"Can you hold May for a sec, Babe?" i asked and Edward chuckled before picking May up. I smiled as i saw the weird look on the Nurses face and i smiled before pulling off my top and placing it on the bed beside me.

I unclipped the strap of one side of my bra and the cup sunk down with the weight of my now very large boobs. "Hey just think about it baby, now if you want a boob job there's no need." Edward whispered as he leaned down and placed May in my arms. I poked my tongue out at him before the nurse put her hand on my boob and helped me start feeding May.

"You can let go now." Edward growled and the Nurse looked up at him before leaving. "Such a nice first time dad, aren't you." I giggled and Edward leant down and gave me a kiss before stroking a hand over my other boob.

"We can go home whenever you want Bella. You just have to wait an hour." Edward said and i nodded.

"Then i want to go home in one hour." I said and Edward grinned before leaving the room.

"You're going to love our home May. We're going to get you a puppy and you'll have so much fun with your crazy daddy and uncles. Your aunties will dress you up and your grandparents with spoil you rotten." I smiled before May pulled off my nipple and started to cry.

I held her over my shoulder and patted her back lightly till she stopped crying before lying her back down in her cot beside my bed and putting my bra and top back on properly.

"Daddy stop it!" i heard my three year old baby scream as Edward threw her over his shoulder and started running towards where i was standing in my bikini, white strapless sun dress and wedge heel sandals.

"Edward, put May down and go get your swimming stuff on, my parents are waiting for us to get there." I said and Edward pouted before putting May down and giving me a big kiss, making May go 'ewwww.'

"Now go get ready. That's probably Em and Rosie." I said and May squealed before running to the door and answering the door.

"You're not my Uncle Bear and Aunty Rosie." I heard May say and i frowned before running out after her and lifting her up, sitting her on my hip.

"Be nice May." I said and she pouted before putting her arms around my neck. I looked at the person standing there and saw it was a boy of about sixteen and a police man.

"Hello is this the residence of Edward Anthony Masen?" The police man asked and i put May down, telling her to go play with Boss, our German Sheppard.

"Yes, he's just getting changed, I'm his wife, Bella Masen." I said and shook the policeman's hand.

"Officer Bryan. Could we please come in?" he asked, gesturing to the boy beside him quickly. I nodded and moved out the way, letting them enter my home before closing the door.

"Come into the lounge." I said and led the way to where my two three year olds were playing.

"Boss, get Edward." I told my dog as i lifted May and put her on the couch before grabbing the biscuits i had made and offering them to Officer Bryan and the sixteen year old boy.

Edward walked into the room and gave me a kiss before lifting May up and sitting down with her in his lap. "Hello, I'm Edward." He said as he shook Office Bryan's hand.

"Mr. Masen I'm here to inform you of your ex-wives death. She died last week in a car crash." The officer said and i turned and looked at Edward to see him nod angrily.

"Do you know what happened to Jason? Was he in the crash?" Edward asked and i looked between him and the officer with a confused look on my face before gasping and looking at the sixteen year old boy.

"He's here." I said as i looked at the boy with a very light shade of Edward's hair and baby blue eyes that held a hint of grey.

"What?" Edward said and i stood and picked up May from Edward's lap. "Excuse us two, we need to get ready. Boss, come on." I said and my dog followed me as i carried May out the room and up to her bedroom where i put her on her bed and walked over to her closet where i grabbed a bag.

"Momma, why did we leave daddy down there?" May asked as i grabbed a spare change of clothes, May's favourite book and her little sunglasses. I handed her the teddy bear Emmett had gotten her before picking her up.

"Because he has things to sort out." I said and her mouth made a little 'o' before she nodded. I got my things together as May and Boss sat on my bed together.

"You two stay up here for a minute ok? Uncle Em and Aunty Rosie will come and get you soon." I said before walking out the room and down the stairs.

Just as i hit the bottom step, Emmett bounded in, expecting May to jump at him. "She's up stairs. Do you mind taking her and Boss to mum and Dad's? Edward and i will meet you there." I said and Emmett nodded before running up the stairs.

"Sorry about that." I said as i walked in. I saw the boy was staring at me and Edward was giving me a pleading look. "My brother has picked up May." I said to Edward before sitting on the opposite side of the couch to him.

"So as I was saying, sir, your wife was in a crash and seeing as your wife is dead, you are Jason's legal guardian." The officer said and I nodded before looking at the boy.

"Do you have your stuff here? We can go get it and move you in now if you want." I said and Jason nodded before standing up.

We walked out to the police car and I turned to Jason. "I'm sorry about your mother, we're you close?" I asked and I could see the tears forming in Jason's eyes.

"No, she was on drugs, an alcoholic and she had a different guy in her bed each night, even some of my friends. But I do miss her." He said and I sighed before pulling him into a hug.

"It's alright. You're not loosing her. She's going to be with you every step you take from now and me and your father will be there too." I said and Jason nodded before wiping his eyes.

"Now, how about we get your stuff inside and you choose a room to sleep in. We have three spare rooms." I said and Jason nodded before opening the trunk of the police car. He pulled out one huge suitcase and a smaller bag before handing me the smaller bag and closing the trunk.

"Is this all you have?" I asked and Jason looked down at me. "Yea. This is all we could afford at home. My mum spent the money dad sent us on drugs and whatever was left I managed to get and buy some second hand clothes with." I nodded before leading Jason inside.

"Choose any of those three." I said pointing to each room. He chose the one at then far end, beside May's before we walked in.

"Wow! This is huge!" Jason said as he looked around the double bedroom. "This is like way bigger than what I had at home!" Jason said as he put the suitcase on the ground.

"Well, it's all yours; we can even get it painted if you want. Now, today we have things planned, we're going to my parents house to swim and then staying for dinner, would you like to come? My parents will love you." I said and Jason nodded as he grinned at me.

"Thank you so much." He said as he hugged me tightly before letting go. "Um…if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You don't look much older than me." Jason asked and I laughed slightly.

"I'm only 25. I was one of Edward's music students and we kinda fell in love." I said and Jason chuckled.

"OK, so you need to get some swimming trunks out. I'll grab you a towel and put it with my stuff. Also, what do you like to be called?" I asked and Jason grinned.

"When I was really young, my dad used to call me Jace. I really liked it." He said and I smiled.

"Ok Jace it is then." I smiled before leaving Jace alone. I walked down to the living room to see Edward was in there alone and the police car was gone from where it had been parked.

"Bella, I-" Edward started and I stopped him by shaking my head. "No Edward, I don't want to hear it right now, ok. Jace is getting ready and then we're going." I said before turning and walking back to stairs. I walked into my room and grabbed all my things before walking down to the car and placing them in the back seat.

I sighed as I looked back at the house before bouncing back like nothing was wrong. "Are you ready?" I called up the stairs and was greeted by a 'yes!' coming form Jace.

"Come down then! We got to get going you know!" I laughed before turning to see Edward. I looked at him sadly before walking out to the car and sitting in the front seat.

Edward got in beside me and Jace climbed into the back on Edward's side so I could see him. "So Jace, one thing you need to know around my parents, ok." I said and Jace looked at me.

"My mum will love you to death, spoil you and even make you spend a ton of time with her. She's gonna act like you're her grandson, trust me. My dad, he's a doctor and he analyzes everyone. He's gonna like you but he can be a little weird. Ok? The only other people to be aware of is my teddy bear brother Emmett, his girlfriend, your aunt Rosalie, my little sister Alice and her boyfriend, my brother Jasper." I said and Jace looked at me weirdly.

"Don't worry. Jasper isn't my brother and I was adopted so I'm technically not Emmett and Alice's sister." I said and Jace grinned as we pulled into the driveway.

"Bella!" I heard Esme shout and I grinned before hugging her. "Hey mum! How are you?" I asked and she grinned before turning so I could see Alice.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I saw my little sister waddle out of the house with a preggo belly. I hadn't seen her in over a year because she and Jasper went to collage; today was more of a reunion thing.

"How does it feel to you?" I asked and Alice frowned before putting both hands on her back. I giggled before turning and looking at Jace.

"Ok guys. This is Jace." I said and Esme rushed forward and hugged him. "You must be Edward's son; you look so much like him." Esme said as she grabbed Jace's hand and led him inside.

Alice gave me a look before looking at Edward who was talking with Carlisle, but staring at me and back. I shook my head before taking her arm and leading her inside.

"Just a lovers tiff Alice. I'm pissed because in all the years we have been together and married he just happened to fail to tell me he had a son and was married before me." I said and Alice nodded before leading me over to the spa.

She pulled off her shorts before slowly climbing into the spa and I removed my dress and followed her. I pulled me sunglasses out of my bag and put them on before sitting opposite Alice and laying my head back.

"So where has Emmett put my baby?" I asked Alice and she laughed before pointing to the pool. I looked over to see Emmett was holding a giggling May by her feet and dangling her over the edge of the pool.

"Emmett! Put her down!" I shouted and he pouted and looked at me before flipping May up the right way and putting her floaters on her.

"Mummy!" May shouted and ran over. I lifted her into the spa and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Baby, I've got a surprise for you." I said and May gasped before jumping up and down in my lap. "You've got an older brother. His name is Jace." I said and May squealed.

"Where is he mummy? I wana play wif him." She said as she looked around and I laughed before turning and pointing at Jace.

"He's the one in the black swimming trunks beside Uncle Jazz. Go get him." I said and May screamed before I lifted her out the pool and she ran at Jace.

I watched as she hugged his legs and started talking to him before he laughed and lifted her into his arms. He started walking our way and I put my sunglasses back on and lay my head back.

"You're a weird person, Bella." Jace said and I laughed before flicking water at him. "You're weirder. Now you little sister wants to play." I said ad he laughed before putting May down.

He walked over and put his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I think I'm going to enjoy having you as my mum. Thanks Bella." He said and I smiled before hugging him tightly.

"Now go play with your sister and please don't let her eat anything before lunch, she'll be wanting something soon and lunch will be ready in half an hour." I said and Jace nodded before picking May back up and walking off.

"That's really sweet Bella." Alice said and I smiled before the water sloshed and Edward and Jasper got into the spa.

"Jasper hugged Alice and Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek before hugging me tightly.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said and I pulled away and got out the water. "I'm going to put May down for a small sleep before lunch." I said as I dried off, my tattoo on my lower back visible as I walked inside to find Jace and May doing a puzzle.

"Hey Baby, it's time for you to have a nap." I smiled as May put her arms around my neck and I lifted her up.

"Ok Momma. Bye-bye Jacey." She smiled and I sighed before carrying her up to her bedroom Esme and Carlisle had for her.

I lay her down in her small bed and kissed her forehead before exiting her room and looking at the door to my old bedroom.

No one had needed to go in there since I had moved out three and a bit years ago. I slowly walked down the hall and opened up the door to see the now purple walls and decorations.

I walked in further and looked at the three pictures on my old dressing table. In one picture I had my arms around Edward's neck and we were kissing as we danced at my parent's vowel renewal, in another I was sitting between Carlisle and Esme with a grossed out expression on my face as they kissed my cheeks on either side and in the last I had one arm around Alice's neck and the other around Emmett's and we were all making funny faces.

I smiled before putting the pictures and picking up the teddy bear Edward had gotten me when we had a first fight. It still had the note sitting behind the heart in its hand and I had three pressed flowers sitting in a plastic cover beside it.

"I remember that." Edward said from behind me and I turned and looked at him before turning and going to walk out the door.

"Bella, wait, let me explain." Edward said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"What? We've been together just under four years, excluding the time before I moved here, and your just 'failed' to tell me you were married before me and had a son. Conversation over." I said before pulling to get away but Edward held my arm tighter without hurting me.

"Bella, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be hurt. I wanted you to believe that our baby was my first child." He said and I scoffed.

"That was always a bit unbelievable. I just can't believe that all those times that we shared things about our past, even when I told you my worst, you never told me." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"Bella, you have to believe me, I wanted to tell you at one point but I didn't want to tell you about Tanya at the same time. She was wicked and evil and I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. I didn't want you to be hurt because I had a bad past." Edward said as he put his large hand against my cheek.

"We've both had bad pasts if you forgot." I said before pulling away and walking back down the stairs.

I smiled as I saw Emmett kissing Rosalie in the deep end of the pool and I giggled before running and bombing into the pool.

"Woops, I didn't see you." I said sweetly as Emmett turned and glared at me. I'm gonna get you twerp!" Emmett shouted and dived for me. I squealed before ducking under the water and swimming to the shallow end where I quickly jumped out the pool and ran over to the table, putting something between me and my brother.

"You can't hide behind a table you know." Emmett chuckled as he reached over and grabbed me, pulling me back over the table and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Let go!" I giggled and he just chuckled before running and jumping. I screamed out as we hit the water and I swam out of Emmett's grasp while we were under the water.

"OK-OK-OK! We're even!" I giggled as Emmett went to grab me again. He chuckled and I frowned before pushing my hair back and getting into the Spa.

"Bella, how did you and my dad meet and fall in love?" Jace asked as he climbed into the spa. I smiled and turned to face him as he sat beside me.

"Well, I was a student at Forks High, a little school your dad was the deputy principal at. Edward was my dance and singing teacher, it was a little thing we did one-on-one before and after school most days. I was a love struck teen crushing on him and he was a man almost twice my age. Anyway, one day Alice decided to steal my clothes and replace them. I was the type of girl who wore baggy jeans and tees, not short shorts and boob tubes as my sister dressed me in.

The day Alice stole my clothes, Edward thought I was trying to get his attention and cornered me. I was nervous at start but Edward and I have been together since, excluding the little fight we had, making me move away and try to kill myself." I said and Jace stared at me.

"What did he do to make you move away?" Jace asked and I bit my lip before looking up to see Edward staring at me as he set the table.

"Well, my dad had been offered a job here; I got angry and said I wasn't coming because I wanted to stay with your father. When I got to his house, he told me he didn't love me and didn't want me. I was so upset I made my dad move the flights forward and we moved. I went into depression at that point, I stopped eating and tried to end myself a few times before your father came back and we got back together after he explained himself. If you want both sides of our story, your going to have to ask Edward." I said and Jace nodded before looking at Esme who was coming our way.

"Jace how do you feel about coming into town with me tomorrow and we'll get you some new clothes and other things you'll need for your bedroom. I'll ever decorate it for you if you want." Esme said and Jace smiled.

"Thank you Esme, but I think I want to go do those things with my new mum." He said and I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh well, you can come shopping with me any day and we can go do something another day." Esme smiled before giving Jace a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, lunch is almost ready and I need some help getting it into plates." Esme said and I nodded before getting out and drying off.

I walked inside as I put my dress over my head to hear May scream out for someone. I was about to go when I saw Jace race up the stairs, coming back a minute later with May giggling on his back.

"Don't get her too racked up." I said and Jace grinned before nodding and putting May on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"Do you need anything before I go to bed Jace?" I asked as I poked my head into Jace's room to see him sitting on his bed looking through one of our photo albums.

"Na. But Bella, do you mind if I maybe start calling out mum sometime?" Jace asked and I smiled.

"Only if you want to. I don't want to replace your mother, but I am here for you." I said before saying goodnight and walking into May's room to see Edward was reading her a book.

"Night sweet pea. I'm going to bed." I said before walking into my room and climbing into bed in the dark.

It was only 8 but I was tired for some reason. "Night May." I heard Edward say before the light from May's room disappeared.

He slowly walked into the bedroom and stripped his clothes before climbing into bed behind me and placing one arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into my shoulder before kissing my neck and moving back. I sighed before turning and pulling him closer, snuggling deep into his chest.

"No Edward, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong." I whispered before putting one hand on his hip and pressing my lips to his.

"I love you Bella, no matter what." Edward said and I nodded before rolling over so my back was pressed against his chest and I was using his arm as a pillow.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tightly as we slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke suddenly in the morning, a sick feeling taking over all my senses. I covered my mouth and quickly rushed to the ensuit.

I curled over the toilet as I wrenched my guts out into the toilet before sitting back on the ground and laying my hand over my stomach.

"Baby, where are you?" I heard Edward call and I pouted as he entered the bathroom and looked down at me. "Oh Bella." Edward frowned and knelt on the ground beside me before placing his hand over my forehead.

"You don't have a fever. This is really sudden." Edward said and I nodded before turning and wrenching into the toilet again.

"I should stay here with you, you shouldn't be left alone." Edward said and I shook my head before wiping my mouth and looking at him.

"No Edward, go to work and I'll stay here. I'm sure Jace can help with May while I get better. I'll even get Esme to come round." I said and Edward frowned before kissing my forehead.

"If you need anything, just call me." Edward said and I nodded before he gave me a small hug and left the bathroom.

"Bella, dad said you were sick." Jace said as he knocked on the bathroom door. I turned and looked at the door to see Jace standing, staring down at me as I held either side of the toilet.

"Yea, it'll pass. I just need you to do something for me." I said and Jace nodded before moving closer and leaning against the bathroom counter.

"Can you please get May some clothes out for her to get dressed and then can you get her some breakfast? Emmett and Rosalie are looking after her today." I said and Jace nodded before walking away.

I groaned as I slowly got to my feet. I was just about to walk away when another wave of nausea hit me and I threw up into the toilet again.

"Mummy! I home!" I heard May shout before she came into my bedroom and climbed up onto the bed.

"Hey baby, how was it at Sasha's house? Did you have fun?" I asked and she gave me a grin as she bobbed her head up and down in a quick nod.

"Mummy, we made you this." She said and pulled a piece of paper out from behind her back.

There was a picture of four people, two pink and two blue. Two of the people (one pink with a large stomach, one blue) were holding hands and the little pink one had a stick dog beside it.

"That's Jacey and me and Bossy and there's you and daddy. You have a big tummy with my baby bruda in it and we're at the park." She grinned and I gave her a questioning look.

"Baby May, I don't have a baby in my tummy, where did you get the idea I did?" I asked and she blushed slightly.

"Daddy said you were being sick and it was suten and then I told Aunty Ali, Aunty Rosa and uncle bear. Aunty Rosa said you might have a baby in your tummy and I thought, maybe, it was me baby bruda." She said and I gasped before grinning.

"Well baby, mummies just going to have to see about that. You may just have very smart aunties and a very silly mummy." I said before picking up my cell and dialling Edward's number.

"Hey Babe." Edward said and I grinned. "Your daughter has something to tell you." I said before looking at May and handing her the phone.

"Daddddddy! Mummy might have my baby bruda in her tummy!" May squealed into the phone and I heard Edward laugh on the other end before replying. "Aunty Rosa told me…Ok Daddy…Wuv you." she made a loud kissing noise before handing me the phone.

"You want me to stop off and get a few tests Babe, or do you want to go slap the doctor like you did last time?" he asked and I laughed.

"Get the tests, we'll go see my fave doctor later." I said before her said bye and hung up.

"Baby, where's Jacey gone?" I asked and May giggled before screaming for Jace. I sat up and Jace came running in and jumped on the bed beside me with May between us.

"Shall we watch a movie guys?" I asked and May squealed 'yes'. "I'll get the popcorn and lollies, you two chose the movie and put your PJ's on." I said before getting out of bed and walking down to the kitchen.

I got everything sorted before walking back to bed to see Jace lying across the bed and May lying over him. They had Alvin and the Chipmunks ready to play and I laughed before putting the food on the bed where everyone could reach and sitting back in bed with my feet sitting over Jace's legs.

After about twenty minutes, Edward came in and kissed my on the forehead before putting the tests in my bedside table draw.

"Thanks babe." I smiled as he removed his tie and shoes before untucking his top and grabbing his PJ pants and a top. He got changed in the bathroom before coming back and sitting in bed beside me with his arm around my waist.

"Look at our sleeping baby boy." I smiled as I Edward came up behind me and hugged me to his chest.

We watched as our brand new baby boy, Dylan, slept in his bassinette with his thumb in his mouth and his other hand holding onto his short blond curls.

"He's so cute, he looks more like you, he has your nose and eyes, Edward." I said and Edward chuckled before pressing his lips to mine.

"Well, he has your smile, only without the teeth." He said and I grinned before grabbing his hand and leading him out the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

**(Bella=36, Edward=48****, May=14, Dylan=10, Jace=26) **

**Marco (2), Cassie (8)-Jasper and Alice's kids**

**Conner (5), Stacie (10)-Emmett and Rosalie's kids**

"May get out the bathroom!" Dylan shouted as he banged on the door. I sighed and walked over, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Go use my bathroom; I'll deal with your big sister." I said and he hugged me before running off.

"May, sweetie open the door." I said and she shouted 'no' at me. "May, if you don't open the door I'll call Uncle Emmett and he'll break the door down." I said and she sighed before unlocking the door.

I slowly opened the door and walked in before closing the door and locking it behind me. I turned to see May looking in the mirror in her baby blue PJ pants and a black Pj tank top with her long brunette hair falling over her shoulder.

"What's wrong May?" I asked and she frowned before pointing to the toilet. I looked and saw the blood like substance my mouth made a little 'o' before I opened the cabinet draw and pulled out a pad.

"Use this. There are instructions on the wrapper in the draw." I said and she nodded before hugging me.

"Thanks mum." She said before taking the pad. I smiled and left the bathroom to grab her some new underwear before handing them to her and leaving.

"Mum! I'm home!" I heard Jace call and I smiled before walking down the stairs and reached up to give him a hug.

"Hey Sweetie. Can you please go get some breakfast out for Dylan? I have to make the bed and then wait for May to get changed before we go." I said and he nodded before walking into the kitchen.

I ran up the stairs and made Edward and I's bed before going and knocking on May's door. "May, are you ready?" I asked and she opened the door, revealing her in tights, a pair of denim short shorts and her Pj tank top.

"I need help picking out a top, Mum." She said and I nodded before walking in. I rummaged through her draws before going to her closet and pulling out a nice white tank top and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said as I walked out. "Wear those Ballet flats Alice got you." I shouted before walking into the kitchen and looking up at Jace.

He and Edward had gotten taller, surprisingly, but I had stayed the same height since May was 6 and Dylan was 2. Also, I really hadn't changed in looks either, other than the fact that my hair had gotten a bit lighter.

"So where's dad today?" Jace mumbled around a sandwich and I slapped his arm. "He went to pick Alice and Rosalie up from the airport. They went to Rio for a week, leaving Jasper and Emmett to deal with Cassie, Conner, Marco and Stacie." I giggled before turning to see May walk into the kitchen.

She was wearing the tank top I have handed her but it was stretched over her chest and she had mascara and eyeliner on with a bit of lippy. She had removed her tights and just had on her short shorts, showing her legs that were tanned by the sun.

"May, what happened to your tights?" I asked and she blushed before flipping her long straight hair over her left shoulder.

"I took them off, its way too hot to be wearing tights today. Please don't make me go put them back on mum!" She asked and I sighed before frowning at her.

"Your dad will flip at you." I said and she pouted so I sighed in defeat. "I'm not taking the blame and you are witness, Jace." I said as Dylan came into the room in his swimming trunks and a tee-shirt.

"May, that looks so gay." Dylan laughed as he sat on a stool and ate his breakfast.

"Shut it stupid." May said before walking over to the fridge and getting a glass of orange juice.

"Are we going to meet Nan and Pop at the beach now?" May asked and I nodded before grabbing my car keys and my bag. As I walked out the door a cooling breeze ruffled my thigh length white strapless dress that I had worn exactly ten years ago when Jace moved in with us.

I smiled before going to the car and getting in. We drove to the beach with all the windows down and the radio blasting. When we got there, May put her beach chair out and lay down with her sunglasses on and the Lovely bones in one hand.

"Sunscreen!" I shouted and threw the bottle to her, which she caught perfectly. "Sure mum." She shouted before lifting her sunglasses up as Kellan, her boyfriend, walked over and sat on the edge of her seat.

"Keep an eye on them Jace." I said before when I turned to look at him a saw he was Kissing his girlfriend, Carla against the car.

"Squirt, your on watch duty. Watch your sister and Kellan, but don't make it obvious that I told you." I said and he gave me a salute before running over and chatting away to Kellan.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Kellan to be alone with May; it was just that he was sixteen and she was only 14. It would have been different if she was 18 and he was older, I wouldn't have minded, it was just because she was so young.

Thinking about that made me think about me and Edward when we first started out.

"What are you thinking about gorgeous?" Edward's velvet voice asked as he put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Us, you, love." I mumbled and he chuckled before spinning me to face him and kissed me passionately.

"God Bella, you really need to grow up, you make Edward look like an old pervert." I heard Emmett's voice and I flipped him my middle finger before putting my arms around Edward's neck.

"Ew! Get a room parents!" May shouted and I giggled before turning and walking over to her.

"We have a room Babe. Just don't you two get one together." I said and May glared at me while Kellan laughed.

"Yes mum, we won't be getting a room any time soon." Kellan said and I smiled before giving him a hug.

"You're a good boy." I said as I ruffled his hair before walking off to mingle with Alice, Rosalie and Esme.

"Aunt Bella!" i three little voices shout and i turned to see my nieces, Cassie and Stacie and my nephew Conner running over to me.

"Hey guys, how was your week staying with your daddies?" i asked and the girls giggled while Conner grabbed my hand.

"Daddy and Uncle Jazz took me and Marco to the pool while Nan looked after them." Conner bounced and i laughed before lifting the five year old up.

"That's good. And did daddy behave himself this time?" Conner shook his head as baby Marco toddled over and tugged the bottom of my dress.

"Awn'y Bewa, up." He said and put his arms up to me. I grinned and put Conner down who ran over to Dylan and started to play.

"Hey Buddy." I smiled as i lifted Marco into my arms. He was only two and he was a spitting image of Jasper, hair and all. The only thing that looked different was the piercing violet eyes that matched Alice's.

"Awn'y Bewa, dada 'ook me ta pla' waif Ma'ie. We wen' ta da beach." He said and i smiled.

"Do you like playing with Macie? I'm sure she likes playing with you." I grinned and Marco grinned before hugging me tightly.

"There you are Marco. Mummy said its time for her baby boy to get into his togs." Jasper said as he lifted Marco out of my arms and hugged him tightly.

"Yay, bwi-bwi Awn'y Bewa!" Marco giggled as Jasper carried him over to Alice who was standing by the car waiting for them.

I smiled as I thought back on my life, it had gone by so fast and here I was, watching my husband as he lay on his death bed.

Our children standing around us and their children standing with them. I let a single tear fall as the flat sound of Edward's heard stopping filled the room.

He was 92. I was 80. I sighed before turning to Dylan, May and Jace to see them cry and I stood and hugged them tightly.

"He had a good long life and he loved you all." I said before Jace sniffed and hugged me tighter.

"He loved you too mum. Don't forget yourself." He said and I smiled before giving them all tighter hugs.


End file.
